Reflections
by RavenNights
Summary: He was always intrigued with water something I couldn't comprehend.He had always been fasinated with illusions neither one made sense of the other.I didn't think that something so different could have a similarity,the fact they are both reflections. zemyx
1. The New Student

Hi umm... not really sure what to say, my name is Raven and i'd like to welcome you all to my first ever fanfiction. yay! too cheesy? eh whatever um hope you like it and any questions just ask, if it has to do with the plot line not telling lol you'll just have to find out.

disclaimer: i have no rights over kingdom hearts and the characters. if i did kairi wouldn't have been a character (no offense to anyone who does like her)

Chapter 1 The New Student

Demyx's POV

My heart stopped and everything went in slow motion as I watched a long blue haired beauty walk into the room and stand in front of the board. I tried to listen when I saw her plump lips open and close as if words were coming out. But nothing, nothing is all I got and all I could do was stare, stare! She'd probably thought it rude by the look she gave me as she came walking up the isle. But I couldn't help it for what ever reason. As she got closer and closer I noticed the blue haired beauty was a guy and slowly my senses started coming back slowly but surely. Everything moved regular paced, the buzzing sound of my classmates back in my ears as he walked right passed me and took the open seat behind me. And for whatever reason my heart was pounding super hard and super fast against my ribs but all I could think in my head was _it's a guy_.

* * *

Zexion's POV

" my name is Zexion Iluzie I thank you for having me in your class" I said in a meek and timid manner. _god I hate it when I sound like this_ I thought

" Alright then class help him get accustomed and make him feel at home here" Mrs. Rivera said out loud then turned to me and softly said "You can sit behind the blond haired boy in the back third row second to last seat" so that the other students couldn't hear.

I thanked her and started making my way up through the isle as I noticed the blond boy's gaze on me. He was gawking like he had never seen another teenager let alone person before and I couldn't help getting a little aggravated at him. So I decided to check if he was looking or in another land and glared daggers straight at him. It didn't affect him much but as I got in front of his desk his expression changed into shock. I decide to ignore it and took the seat I was forever trapped in until the end of the school year.

I sighed and pulled out a book I had been reading since this morning. I was halfway done and getting to the good part until my mom….. I shook my head pulling myself out of my thoughts and began reading. I don't know how much time flew by from when I started but it must have been close to changing period for everyone in class started talking and loudly for that fact.

_Ignore it and you can go back to reading _I told myself and it was working until the blond kid in front of me had the decency to turn around and try to start a conversation.

"hey, my names'…"

"I don't have the time or the need to learn your name" I interrupted sending a glare his way. But only to soften it a little when I saw his dazzling smile turn into a dejected pout.

"leave me alone" I answered in a monotone voice right when the bell rang and I hurried out of the classroom before he could say anything else. But for whatever reason I couldn't get his stupid sad face out of my head. And having it there made the day go by in a daze, not that it didn't start out that way it jusmade it worse because I couldn't concentrate on the book I was reading.

I sighed it was lunch time and I didn't really feel like eating so I walked outside and sat under a shady big tree. It was nice out, cold but nice. It was so peaceful that when the bell rang I skipped the rest of my classes, I headed straight home. It was the easiest thing to do I walked straight off campus no one, gaurds, teachers, deans, or police officers came to stop me. _Today might just be my lucky day _I thought to myself.

I had walked home about ten minutes ago to find what I was hoping wouldn't be there, my mother's car. I haven't yet got the courage to take my keys out and walk in the front door. _you left your bedroom window open incase this would happen remember?_the voice in the back of my head told me. It was true I had left my window open just incase but for whatever reason my legs didn't want to move to where my bedroom window would be. _what if she's in more of a worse mood right now?_ I asked myself. I shook my head, there really was no time to be wasting with stupid thoughts, and walked to the side of my house right under my window. I climbed up the vine fence and holding on with one hand reached for the window with my other. _sucks being short_ I sighed, I had leaned as much as I could and I was still too short to reach the handle. Luckily I had put a little rope and I could reach that.

After pulling myself in I heard crashes coming from downstairs. She was enraged today, what for? I had no idea but I wasn't taking any chances today. I piled a bunch of unpacked boxes against the door just incase she found out I was home and came to "punish" me. With nothing else to do I tookout my mp3 player and the book I was trying to read all morning.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I kept looking for him though I knew for one that he went outside and two even if he was inside he wouldn't come and sit with me let alone talk to me. _*I don't have the time or need to learn your name*_.

"hey you alright there buddy?" Axel asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"yeah why?" I replied with a cheerful smile.

"well you seem kind of out of it. I mean you hardly touched your food and you've been staring at the door the whole time we got here. Give or take a few minutes"

"yess mom I'm fine" SLAP! I held my head where Axel gave me a teasing hit. It didn't actually hurt but I gave him and oww - that - hurt look.

"well I'm sorry for being concerned about my best friend." he looked away and ignored me after that. I didn't really feel like explaining to him about the new kid _*leave me alone*. _I shook my head getting the memory out of it. I stared at the door again with my little hope of him coming inside apologizing so we could start over and become friends. I knew it wasn't going to happen but what can I say im a believer in the impossible things.

_Hopefully, seeing as I don't have him in any other classes, I'll still see him in the dorm later today _I thought to myself while sitting in my last class. I kept zoning off wondering what I did to make him dislike me, if I was going to see him later today, if he would actually talk to me. Before I knew it I was running through the halls with Axel towards the dorms. I didn't think he knew why I wanted to run all the way there. He just assumed it was a race as usual and started running with me.

As always he won "you…need…to start….working out..haha…ha" Axel wheezed to me. We were gasping for breath, me harder than him. The dorms were about 3 blocks away from the school building, still on campus seeing as it was a private school, but a longs way to go. When we finally got our breaths back, like 5 minutes later, we decided to get off our asses and walk to our room. Axel regularly, me checking every corridor, open door, bulletin board, gossip being whispered about, and every blue haired person I could see to find him, Zexion. But by the time we were in our room Axel figured something was up and I still had yet to see him. I mean its not like he had anywhere to go everyone that comes here has to live in these stupid rooms, he couldn't have just disappeared into thin air right?

"so whats on your mind?" Axel asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"nothing" I sighed

"if it was nothing then why did you just sigh?"

"I sighed because its nothing"

"so its nothing because you sighed because the sigh means something so its not nothing?"

"….yes?"

"AHAH! So it is because of something" shit he got me. I hate it when he plays these stupid mind games I always lose.

"fine it is but its none of your business anyway" I said to him with a scowl.

"alright then guess you can do this on your own, don't need me to help in anyway possible" he said and turned to face the TV we had been watching before this started. I knew he wasn't really watching it, that he was just faking being hurt so he could be nosey as always, but I couldn't help myself.

" alright fine I'll tell you" I said watching him turn to me with triumph written all over his big grin.

"ok so um… have you heard about the new kid that came today?" I started out nervously.

" yeah I was suppose to have him in a couple of periods after lunch but oddly enough he didn't show up"I jumped up in full alerted curiosity mode.

" Are you serious?" I practically yelled at him.

" yeah…whats got you so crazy about it though…?" he asked shocked at the sudden out burst.

"I had him this morning for 1st period and at lunch he went outside" I said thinking this over at the same time _did he skip? He doesn't look like the type of guy that would though_ I thought to myself.

"big whoop so the kid skipped its not like no one else does" he said nonchalantly.

"no you don't understand wouldn't he had been in the dorms afterward?" I asked him with serious intent. But that's when he started laughing, at me I figured from what came next.

"Demyx don't you remember your first day?" he asked seriousness in his eyes, though I couldn't understand why. So I took a minute or two to think back and remembered why he said that.

"oh yeah…. Paperwork to live in the dorm."

"Bingo. They give it to you the first day you attend school so they don't waste space for no reason" he said with a smirk. I knew what this conversation was going to lead to now with that face. "so what I'm curious about why you care so much hmm? Do you happen to fancy him" my heart stopped. _should I tell him or not _I asked myself.

* * *

Zexion's POV

Waking up this morning was not fun. Mother was banging loudly on the door threatening me that if I didn't open it right now she would throw me down the stairs with the boxes following after. Sacred out of my right mind to be having her in fury I pulled the boxes away from the door and opened it. Only to have her pull me by my hair out of my room, I let out a yelp.

"shut up, stupid brat" she then punched my left cheekbone with enough force to make fall to the ground. It hurt like hell but I kept quiet and stayed down, if i didn't it would have been worse. She grabbed my hair again and proceeded with dragging me down the hall towards the bathroom. I knew what she was going to do and though it wouldn't hurt me physically it will hurt me emotionally.

* * *

Demyx's POV

Mornings were always hell with Axel being a roommate. We were both lazy and never willing to get up so every day we switched places to the wake up the other person. Which was never fun to do seeing as the latter person would always end up paying the price with a fight trying to get the former out and awake. This time it was my turn sadly seeing as my phone started vibrating madly from under my pillow. I hit the snooze twice already and I knew if I didn't wake us up now we wouldn't be able to have breakfast.

I slowly got out of bed and started brushing my teeth and doing my hair, if axel had to wait for me to do it he'd have a fit from how long it takes. I looked to the pile of Axel and he was happily snoring away as usual. I finished up in the bathroom came out and looked at him _alright let get this show on the road _I said to myself.

"Axel" I said quietly "Axel wake up we got to get ready for school" this time a little bit louder and a little shake on his arm.

"five more minutes" he slurred slapping my hand away and turning over in the bed. _this is not going to be a good morning_ I thought to myself.

"come on you say that every time I wake you up" I said shaking him even harder. You could tell he was getting irritated with me by the look on his face and angry growls escaping his lips. I shook him again rocking him back against the wall hard enough to make him wake up. _oh shit….I'm so dead_.

" oh my god Axel I'm so sorry I didn't mea-" He threw a pillow at me.

"I don't ever remember waking you up by hitting your head against the wall" he said through his teeth. He then threw his pillow at me. Hard. It smacked me in the face with enough to make me stumble backwards. I look at him and he had triumph written all over his face now that makes me pissed. I then picked up the same pillow and threw it full force at him.

" you did not" he got up and In a flash I was on the ground my head throbbing a little. "there now were even" he said with a laugh and being the counter productive person he was, went straight back to bed. I groaned got up and grabbed his legs.

"I'm not doing this again Axel. Its always the same shit with you and its not very fun." I started dragging him out of bed. Axel grabbing the sheets and holding on with his might to stay on but it was failing seeing as the sheets were coming along for the ride. After finally dumping him and his sheets on the floor into a big Axel mess he got up and sighed in defeat.

"I'm up happy now?" I smiled to myself and began finishing getting ready. " so what time is it" he called from the bathroom. I looked at the time "7:35" I said not noticing.

"It's 7:35 already!" I did a double take on the clock and it showed 7:36 now. _shit were not making breakfast I thought._

_

* * *

_ok how was that? is it a little slow? i can't tell cause i'm the one writing and proffreading, which i suck at by the way, you guys can help me proof read...please? ok anyway tell me how i did i'll take the creative critisim gladly so drop a reveiw anytime...please? lol


	2. Getting Accustomed

Hey worked fast to get this second chapter out for you guys. hope you like it. I has like three known people reading this i'm soooo happy ...now if i can only get them to review lol

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights over Kingdom Hearts and the characters, if i did you wouldn't have Donald using all your damn potions on himself when you gave them to him to heal you

Chapter 2 Getting Accustomed

Zexion's POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror shocked of what had became of me when she finished. I lightly touched the new fringe of short hair. It replaced my azure, cascading, thick, beautiful hair with a short mid neck length choppy, botched, disaster. The only sign that there was ever long hair there before was the new long side bang that covered the right part of my face. It looked like a waterfall compared to the jutted edges you could call my hair. I looked away whimpering, the only thing I like about myself she had taken away once again. Tears starting welling up in my eye site and I couldn't help let out a sob. I silenced myself though I knew crying wasn't going to help, it hadn't ever since I was 5. I got up cringing at the pain my abdomen was in and closed the door.

I went back to the mirror and pulled up my shirt to find bruises on the left side of my ribcage. They were a deep purple, darker than a plum, with lighter red and purple linings of my veins. I looked down towards my stomach; it was the same there but instead of multiply bruises just one big one near my left hip. I let the shirt fall as it was and looked at myself in the mirror again noticing what I hadn't before. A bruise like the many of them on my body spotted right under my left eye. I sighed and sat on the closed toilet bowl putting my head in my hands.

"_you know where it is why not help yourself out of the pain"_ the little voice in the back of my head whispered. I nodded to myself and opened the draw to my left. Stuck my hand in feeling around for the over familiar handle. When I finally felt it I pulled it out and held it above my bare left wrist.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I stepped through the doorway just as the bell rang. Dragging my feet all the way to my chair from being exhausted. I was so exhausted that when I sat in my chair it felt like heaven. Eh not really but you get the idea. When I was perfectly fine again and the teacher droning away the time in front of the chalkboard I slowly turned around to see if I could get a response out of my new found objective. Only to frown upon seeing his seat empty. I turned back around and rested my head atop of my palm and stared blankly at the random doodles I began to sketch on my notebook.

About 15 minutes went by when I heard the click of the door. Everyone knows how that goes; perfect distraction to look away from the work that we were either doing, learning or ignoring. Obediently I looked up to see who it was to find him. Only I had to do a double take to make sure it was him.

Of coarse it was him but I couldn't help realize his hair was all chopped off. He almost looked like a completely different person. Whether it was his idea or not I need to see it up close to actually see how it looked on him.

All the while I was thinking this I was staring at him talking to the teacher waiting for him to turn walk up the isle and sit behind me. Only when he actually did turn did shock shoot through my very being at the site I saw. "His cheek…." I whispered to myself and upon watching his movements towards the desk behind me I saw he cringed with every step he took.

It was so sad to watch that the smile I had on ready for him drooped into a sad confuzzled face.

"hey…" I said softly to him as if I would have talked any louder he would break from how fragile he looked right now, tough he technically was broken already.

" hey…" he whispered back. "um.. May I borrow your notes?" I couldn't believe he was talking to me let alone wanting to borrow my notes. Only friends let other friends borrow notes right? I nodded happily

"sure, you could give it back to me at lunch time"I said. I couldn't help not finding a way to make him sit with me at lunch. I wanted to get to know him better.

"thank you" he said while I passed my notebook into his hands. "ohh don't mind the doodles, they just kinda end up there" I informed him. He nodded and he put the fun water themed notebook carefully into his black messenger bag. I had noticed he had a lot of buttons on the strap and I couldn't help but reach for it. I as I was reaching for it I noticed he pressed himself back against his chair as if I was a threat towards him.

"can I see the buttons on your bag" I said changing my outreached open palm into a point.

"uh yeah sure" he said in a small voice he then grabbed his messenger bag and put it on top of the desk facing towards me.

"thanks…" I said lightly grabbing the strap and looking at some of them. "these are hilarious, where'd you get them?" I asked still reading some.

* * *

Zexion's POV

Upon talking to the blond boy I felt this utterly unbearable guilt eating away at my stomach. He had lent me his notes even after my rude display yesterday. It was killing me I hadn't even the decency to learn his name yet and he leant to me without a question. I wasn't really listening to him just fighting back and forth in my head on how to display my apology I was willing to give. It wasn't until he said

"these are hilarious, where'd you get them?" did I actually hear him. I had snapped out of my thoughts and at that moment I decided anything would work as long as it was sincere right? So I gave it a shot. Tilting my head down to look at my bag on my desk, as if a child was being scolded, I said meekly

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior yesterday" too meekly for he asked "what?" I sighed and said again a little louder

"I said, I'm sorry for my rude behavior yesterday" his whole face beamed with happiness.

"it's fine everyone has their bad days." he said waving it off as if it didn't matter. "to finish yesterday…" he said with a little laugh "my name is Demyx Vand" he held out his hand to shake mine and I obliged.

"Zexion Iluzie. I am happy to make your acquaintance" I answered. His smile faded for a second but came back in a millisecond. I was a little confused by this. _was he hurt by me saying acquaintance instead of friend? _I thought to myself. But before I could ponder it more the bell had rung and everyone was leaving.

"where's your next class" he asked me with a smile. Great I think I'm going to regret becoming acquainted with him.

"chemistry with Mr. Izzard " I said solemnly of coarse he didn't catch it in the sound of my voice seeing as he exclaimed happily "I pass by there, I'll walk with with you then"

And we walked there together, me in mirthless silence him in happy bliss.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled by I was done copying Demyx's notes and dreading returning it to him. I was happily reading and ignoring everything around me and I knew once I returned it to him he'd probably make me sit down with him and start distracting me from my bliss.

Just by walking trough the doors to the cafeteria I had already spotted him sitting in what looked like a very empty table. I sighed. I was fighting back and forth with myself and I knew I would lose this battle. I walked over to the table his notebook in hand. "_alright all I have to do is return his notebook and then I can leave"_ I told myself. I knew it wasn't going to be as simple as handing it to him and walking away. Oh no he would fine every possible way to make me sit so we could become friends after a while I guess.

It was inevitable either way you looked at it so I did what was expected and walked up to his table. Which to my displease was now getting some more faces to it. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and held his book out for him to grab.

"here, thank you for letting me borrow it" I said while looking down at my feet.

"anytime" he said, you could here the smile in his voice. I started walking away so I wouldn't be made into sitting with him and his friends. But all the more I was counting down in my head of when he would call my name and demand it.

3...

2..

1..

"hey Zexion where you going?" I stopped dead in my tracks and let out a sigh. "why not join us, we don't bite" he added. I turned around to see him a couple steps away from me and even more steps away from the table.

"no that's fine, I wouldn't want to bother your friends"I said taking a glance at the table. They were staring at me. I quickly looked away putting my attention back on Demyx.

"PSSH! Bother? Heck no. come on they'll love ya!" he said excitedly, grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the table. Fear was at the pit of my stomach as his hand was pulling me towards the table. I started to freak out a bit and I snatched my hand right out of his in attempt to get away from the source. I stood there as he turned to me with a dejected face. I sighed _not my mom_ I assured myself.

"sorry" I said meekly. I then nodded as to say come on and with a confused faced we walked back to his table side to side. Though I was still uneasy.

* * *

Axel's POV

I watched from the corner of me eye as demy and some kid I'd never seen before walk back towards the table.

"Marly, have you seen that kid before?" I whispered to Marluxia. He nodded his head to me.

"he's the new kid that just transferred in" he explained "I had him in my chemistry class but he looks anti social so I never really tried to talk to him" I nodded in understanding as he went on to explain more about the new kid.

"get this his hair was long down to his shoulder blades yesterday and he didn't have that bruise on his face either, a rumor is going around that he got beat up but I don't think that's anywhere near what happened" ah you just got to love Marly the king of flowers and gossip.

" hey guys, I'd like you to meet the new transfer student!" me and Marluxia looked up to see an over excited demy and a very shy anti social looking blue haired boy. I looked him over and he looked fragile, like if I was to just give a friendly nudge he would break in two. From what Marly had described he was right, it had looked like he got beaten up but that wasn't the end of it.

* * *

Zexion's POV

"hello I'm Zexion Iluzie" I murmured hoping that they could hear me still. The red head held his hand out for me to shake. I hesitated before I lightly took his hand into mine. But he shook vigorously none the less.

"pleased to meet you I'm Axel Bryne and the guy with the pink hair on my right is -"

"Marluxia Fiore, pleasure to meet you" he interrupted pushing Axel aside and shaking my hand as well. I finally had my hand back and I pressed it to my side to be sure no one would be able to take it again. Demy sat down and started chatting away with them. It took me a minute to actually be comfortable and sit down next to him though I left a good amount of space in between us. I pulled a book out and began reading again to calm my nerves and hopefully pass the time faster than usually.

"so Zexion…" I looked up from my book to see Marluxia talking " what happened yesterday?" he asked curiously.

"excuse me?" I was a little agitated that someone would ask this question. Normally people would mind there own business when it came to things like this. But I'm guessing he just had a knack for butting in and being nosy.

"oh come on you didn't have that bruise there yesterday…" I lightly touched my left cheekbone. "and your hair was at least down to your shoulder blades, so what happened? Get into a fight?" he asked with a smile on his face like we were friends for a while now. I abruptly stood up mumbled and angry 'excuse me' and walked right out of the cafeteria book in hand.

Before I knew it the day was over and I was walking down to the principle's office to discuss my welcome and where I would living for the next year. Only this one if I was lucky though I didn't think that was ever going to happen.

I knocked on the door to the office and as I waited for an answer I stared at the intricate details outlining the door.

"come in" I finally heard. I turned the handle and slowly opened the door to see a tanned man with sliver hair. " sit down" he said as I closed the door softly. I made my way to one of the chairs in front of him desk and sat down. I said nothing for I didn't want to interrupt him while he was working on whatever he was working on.

When he finally looked up at me and we made eye contact for the first time. His eyes sent shivers down my spine. They were a shocking orangey color.

" hello my name is Xemnas néant, I don't care by which you call me. I'd like to welcome you to twilight high, so how was your first two days here?" he ask with a smile on his face.

"fine" I said in a monotone voice. I hate it when I have to talk to people especially teachers, deans, and above all guidance councilors.

"good." he said while opening his draw to look for something. He pulled out a key and handed it to me. "here you are, this is the key to your dorm room whom you'll be sharing with…" he looked down at a piece of paper on his desk "Marluxia Fiore" he finished. Oh great just what I needed to be stuck with a friend of Demyx's. I only hope he's not anything like him.

"thank you sir" I said as I stood. I shook his hand and left his office.

* * *

I finally found my dorm room. But instead of just opening it and going in I stood outside. _Disgusting _I thought to myself. You could hear moaning and grunts coming from the room. I sighed and started to wander about the dorm's building. I had found the dinning room, they were already cooking for dinner and I was hungry but for what ever reason I din't feel like eating.

I wandered around the dorms aimlessly. I wasn't really paying attention to anything until I felt very out of place. I looked around to find that I was in a random all white circular room. There was a desk, chair and computer set up in the middle of the room. All white. I walked closer to the desk to find the only thing colored laying atop the desk.

I picked up the odd looking black book. It was huge how anyone could make a tome this big still was unimaginable. Hallucination - Another Side was the title of it. Turning it over I could tell it was an old book. On the front was three interconnected symbols, the back one big symbol same as the three in the front. But it wasn't just painted on it was like the books cover was made into the shape. I turned it to look at the spine coarse the name was there and the same little symbol everywhere else on it but it had a VI on top of the little symbol that was placed there. It looked out of place but at the same time like it was meant to be there.

I placed it gently back on the desk and checked the time. An hour and a half had already passed so I deemed it ok to go back to the room. _Hopefully they're already done and gone, well at least the person Marluxia was seeing. _I thought to myself. I headed for the opened door that lead to the room. But for whatever reason it felt like the book was calling to me.

I turned around and stared at it for a bit before that stupid voice in the back of my head started.

"_take it, no ones looking besides you can hear it, can't you? Its begging for you to be its owner._ I shook my head, gently picked up the book stuffing it into my messenger bag ,that I had yet to drop off at my dorm, and headed out of the room.

* * *

I had finally gotten in my dorm room. Surprisingly Marluxia had the decency to air out the room so it wouldn't smell as sex right when you'd enter.

"hey man thought you bailed out on me and got a new roomie" he said with a smile upon his face. I looked to the unoccupied side of the room to find that all my luggage, two big black duffle bags and a regular black backpack, had been moved here already.

"well I'm heading out for dinner" he said "you coming?" I shook my head dropping my book bag on the floor next to my bed as he trailed out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. I sat on my already made bed. It was odd that they were already made with the sheets I had bought. But I didn't question it seeing as it was a tedious responsibility to make them myself.

I climbed under the covers feeling very exhausted suddenly. I was grateful for it, the fact being that I hardly got enough sleep regularly, so I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

you guys catch the book he took? lmao stupid question coarse you do. anyway let me know how i did just click that little button that say review...it'll take you to a magical land with fairys and junk...


	3. New Routines

hey so *bows* I'm truly deeply sorry that I took a couple weeks to finish this. I'm really really sorry about it. it's Christmas vaca. where I'm at and I was completely side tracked with prezies for people and family coming down. if I do it again I give everyone the right to give me a boot to the head.

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters if I did I'd probably change Xigbar's and Axel's weapons to tampon guns just for the hell of it.

Chapter 3 New Routines

I awoke to the sound of rustling coming from the other side of the room. I checked the clock feeling as if I got no sleep what so ever. The clock proved me wrong stating that it was 5:30 in the morning and I had got about twelve hours of sleep. I groaned and turned over to get as much sleep as I could until I absolutely had to get up. But instead of falling right back to sleep I tossed and turned for what felt like hours. I finally stopped, checking the time again, 6:00. I sighed and looked over to where Marluxia was sleeping. I was shocked to find him awake already.

"morning sunshine" he said in a seductive tone. His arm was holing his head up from off the pillow as he laid on his side. The covers, only hiding from where his hips began down leaving his bare muscled chest for the world to see.

While looking at him like that I felt blood running to my face so I turned away pretending I didn't care.

"so are you going to take a shower first or should I?" he asked. I looked at him a little confused, I mean didn't we have public showers like a locker room? He looked at me understanding my puzzled look and stated "we have our own bathroom if you didn't know" I nodded at this but still sat there looking at him.

"alright then I guess ill go first" he said moving from his bed. I had to look away again for he was only wearing boxers and I found it embarrassing to say the least. How? Seeing as I wasn't the one wearing them I shouldn't have but I did.

When I had finally heard the sound of the door close and the lock click I got up and grabbed my still unpacked duffel bags out from under my bed. I rummaged around in the smaller one of them looking for something to wear. Not really having much of anything I took out my baggy black jacket, a black tank top and some black skinny's.

As I waited for Marluxia to get out I actually looked at the room. The first time just noticing my barren side of the room. The walls were gray same as the rug so no complaining there. The division of the room was the TV and three person couch on the wall opposite the entrance door. Looking over at his side you could tell a lot about him first he was a slob, his clothes on the floor or hanging out of the open bureau draws. Which I couldn't really complain, I'm basically the same way. Another thing you could tell was that he liked flowers specifically roses. Seeing as he has a potted rose bush on the side of his bureau and a small vase of them on his computer desk.

After looking around a bit more and finding useful things, like me having a bookcase or that the bathroom door was right next to the TV, he came out. He was wearing a white polo with a pink plaid shirt open over it and some baggy blues jeans. It looked good on him, not many men looked good in pink. Of coarse I already knew it seeing as he had pink hair.

"go on in and hurry up so we can go eat breakfast" he said as I did just as I was told.

* * *

Axel's POV

It was odd, I couldn't stop staring at him while picking at his food. Well maybe not so odd as it seemed seeing as Demyx was staring as well. But think that was for other reasons.

"hey so do you ever eat?" I asked a little harshly. Zexion looked up from his plate and looked at me. No expression on his face.

"I happen to do so just like everyone else" he said politely. He then took this as a chance to take a bite out of his toast. Which he strangely turned to the side so he would not be seen doing so. The only evidence of him taking that first bite was from the missing piece of toast, him chewing and the crumbs on his lower lip. I scanned the room for our antennae haired friend to past the time. She hadn't been around for days and usually she'd show up by now telling us some lame excuse of how she ditched us for some other friend of hers. But she hadn't and I was getting a little worried now. By the looks of it so was Marluxia.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I stared blankly at my plate. It contained scrabbled eggs and two pieces of toast. I hated eggs so that was one answer to my not eating. But for some odd reason I wasn't hungry. Usually I was even just a little bit especially when I hadn't ate anything for dinner the previous night. Even if I wasn't hungry I would've ate the toast for the fact of my love for bread. But I was just plain not hungry. _Maybe it's the fact of my social phobia of eating around people _I thought. I decided to ignore the food for a while a looked around at the people I was sitting with. How it came to be that I had joined them I still was unsure. But I knew it had to do with Demyx. I looked at him chatting cheerfully away to the red head beside him.

I looked at the wall clock it was 7:40, I judged it enough time to do whatever I wanted before classes start, which is at 8:45. I got up taking my tray with me.

"hey where you going?" Demyx asked with a cheerful squeal. Other people probably saw it as cheerful but I could see right through his mask. He was actually crying out for me to stay. I ignored it though and went on, throwing my tray out and heading back to my dorm room. To either sleep, read or unpack. I could probably do all of them in a certain amount of time.

* * *

"I did all that I wanted to and more." I said to myself looking at the bathroom tile. I sat up and shook the haze that still lingered in my vision. I leaned against the cabinets for support as I stared at my wrist. I had four new abrasions next to my two scabbed cuts from the other day. They weren't bleeding as much as they had been when I cut them and for that I was a little thankful. I didn't feel like passing out again from loss of blood I didn't have to spare.

I sighed and checked the time from my wrist watch. It was 8:30 and upon having fifteen minutes left I decided I would head to class early. I got up from the bathroom floor feeling dizzy and I had my vision black out like a TV static channel. I gripped the counter so I wouldn't teeter over. Once I got my balance and vision back I pulled my jacket on and went into the bedroom.

Grabbing my stuff, and another book I had begun to read after finishing the last one, I left the room and set off to the class room. I was in no mood for chatting today so hopefully Demyx would be hurt from this morning and leave me be.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I was amazed to see him sitting there when the class hadn't even begun yet. Of coarse it was simple to figure out that he was a school nerd to some extent seeing him read during the other day anyway. When I sat down in front him I turned around as usual to start one of my fabulous conversations as always. But I was a little shocked once again to see that he had a different book with him today then yesterdays. I mean if I thought yesterdays book was this one was bigger.

"whoa you read books fast don't you?" I asked making sure to put some cheeriness in with my already sounding surprised voice. "Humph" was all I got in return not even a little eye contact. Figures as much seeing as his nose was stuck in a ,I assume, good book. Not only that but he sounded a little irritated too. But I never give up so I wanted to pester him until I could get more of a response out of him.

The bell had rung for class to start so I turned back around. I was still going to go through with my plans though, somehow.

Half the class went by and I had my perfect idea. I started clicking my pen a lot and after a minute or two he sighed and grumbled something. Right after he did that I started to dissemble my pen. When I got all the parts separated I waited a minute and then threw the ink cartridge in back of me making sure it looked like it came form the front of the room. It hit him in the head from the sounds of it. He once again angrily mumbled something and then shifted in his seat. I held my giggles back as I threw yet another part from my pen. I did this for a while with the rest of my pen parts.

Just by his movements, grunts and mumbling I could tell he was getting rather annoyed. I was having so much fun with it that I didn't notice the time pass by until the bell rang. I stopped and began putting my stuff into my backpack as I heard him huff a sigh of relief and anger as he closed his book with a loud thump.

He screeched his chair as he got out of it and headed to the door. I happily chased after him to walk to his next class with him.

"hey so today's lesson sucked didn't it? I didn't get the whole-" he turned around and faced me with a glare.

"what the hell do you want now?" he snapped at me.

* * *

Zexion's POV

His face turned to confusion for like two seconds until he grinned stupidly and asked "what do'ya mean?"

I was furious what the hell was his problem first he deliberately annoys me for no reason what so ever and then he doesn't own up to it. _He's mocking me that's it _I told myself.

"oh sure make fun of the book worm. Lets pretend to befriend him and then mock the shit out of him later. Ha ha ha very funny." his face turn into a mix of confusion and sadness thus confusing me too. It didn't stop me from going on though. " you know what don't speak to me again if that's all your wanting to do"

_"ooh harsh there don't you think" _the second voice in my head said as I stormed off to chemistry with Mr. Izzard. I felt a little guilty now listening to the voice. It was true that I basically exploded for practically no reason.

_"I think its cause your scared of letting people get close to you. Am I right?" _he said again.

_"you know I'm starting to miss the 'Bad' voice that's usually here" _I angrily told him. _great now I'm talking with myself _I thought.

_"heh heh hear that Ienzo? He likes me better than your goody two shoes self" _the bad voice said. I shook my head to stop the conversation from going on any further. For good measures I also began reading to drown my thoughts and people speaking out. Reading is a nice way to be distracted from life.

* * *

By the time lunch came around I already agreed with myself that I wouldn't sit at the table today. I wasn't hungry again so right when I walked into the café I went straight out the courtyard doors on the other side. It was nice outside a little chilly from the wind but it was winter months so you'd expect it. Also always being hypersensitive to the cold I always wore a jacket so I was fine with it.

I pulled up my hood and sat under the same tree I had sat under my first day here. I then started to continue the book I had begun reading this morning.

* * *

Axel's POV

I nudged Demyx playfully as I took my seat next to him.

"hey there so what happened to your new pal?" I asked noticing the empty spot next to him. He looked up at me with a depressed look. Something Demyx rarely ever has on his face.

"whoa, hey what's wrong dem dem? Are you ok?" I asked him completely worried out of my right mind. He sighed and just shook his head going back to his food. I looked to Marluxia who always had the answers but pinkette just shook his head too.

I didn't know what was going on yet but I had to get to the bottom of it and fast. His face wasn't like the other day, it was worse. The other day it was like he was pushed down but he was going to stand up and try again. Today it just seemed like the sky had fallen and there was no way in fixing it.

* * *

I spotted Zexion upon going into my history class. _I wonder if he knows anything _I thought to myself. I took a seat next to him right when the bell rang. I waited till after Mr. Caldwell took role call to start talking.

"hey so where were you at lunch?" I asked curiously. He looked up from his book no with expression on his face.

"I was outside if you must know." he answered.

"ok then. Oh hey so do you know what's up with Demyx? He was really depressed at lunch time and he wouldn't say why." I hopefully asked him.

" no, no idea sorry."

"ok thanks anyway"

"since were asking questions do we ever do anything in this class?" I looked at our drunk for a teacher. He was sleeping away his time at his desk. I laughed a bit.

"nope unless he knows for sure someone is going to be checking in on his classes. I find it pretty weird that he hasn't gotten fired yet, but whose to complain? Free period for us right?"

"right" he said nonchalantly and went back to reading. _man does he ever interact with anything else besides books? _I wondered to myself before I turned back in my seat and started doodling in my notebook.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I took a glance up from my book to look at Axel. He seemed pretty worried by Demyx. I started to feel guilt in the pit of my stomach. _no he brought it upon himself _I assured myself.

_"oh did he now?" _the one now known as Ienzo asked me.

"_of coarse, I mean he was deliberately throwing stuff at me for no reason and then he doesn't own up to it. What's his problem?" _I said back.

_"he probably had his reasons." _Ienzo said. _yeah right _I thought to myself.

When school finally over and I made it back to my dorm both Axel and Marluxia had already asked me about Demyx hoping for an answer. The guilt was eating away at my stomach and on top of that I was actually hungry. Making my thoughts worse. _Definitely can't think straight on an empty stomach let alone read _I thought to myself.

"hey Marluxia when is dinner?" I asked.

"its at 6 we still have 15 more minutes till its ready but we could go now." I nodded and slowly got of my bed to venture to the dinning room with Marluxia.

* * *

I sat uncomfortably between Axel and Demyx. It turns out they never eat dinner without each other. We had already finished eating and the three of them had started a conversation that I left myself out of with the use of my book. I didn't understand why I stayed after eating especially with this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach but I did and I didn't plan on getting up just yet either.

"so Zexion what you doing for winter break?" I looked up from my book to see Marluxia had asked me this question.

"pardon?"

"well we stayed on campus last year for Christmas and we wondered if you will too." he said with a big smile on his face. I didn't know we could stay here during the breaks I thought to myself.

" I'll give it some thought. I think I might though. Thank you for telling me."

"no problem" and with that we ended our night walking back to our dorms.

hey so what you think? sorry if it seems slow I really don't mean it to be. oh so you finally get to find out upon when Zexion transferred in (basically three days before winter vacation) I honestly think that has to suck. oh and can anyone guess who Mr. Izzard is? I do believe this is his second time appearing... anyway drop a little review telling how horrible this chapter was and ways to make this fic better I guess. I promise not to take so long to upload again I'm really sorry bout that.


	4. Sick Day

eh not to sure how this one came out i did my best on it though. don't get me started on how long it took cause i really don't remember sorry if you felt like it took forever you have every right to be mad.

Diclaimer: do i still have to write this? its getting on my nerves a little. ugh i don't own any characters or the game hence the logo on the top of the screen. if i did though... oh if i did...

Chapter 4 Sick Day

I could hear murmurs coming from the middle of the room. _God do they even know what time it is?_ I thought to myself while turned over to go back to sleep.

"shusssh! Hes waking up" that was definitely Marluxia's voice._ oh my god shut up trying to sleep here_ I said from inside my head. Being to lazy to actually say it out loud.

"Oh my god Marly what are you doing?" and there goes Demyx with his hissing whisper. I could hear Marluxia tip toeing over to me.

"touch me and suffer the consequences" I threatened him.

"tch man, fine" I heard the couch give way as he sat down on it. I sighed and finally sat up in bed. I looked over to find that Axel and Demyx were playing some sort of racing game while Marluxia was just lounging on the couch. I scratched my head in confusion.

"what are they doing here so early in the morning?" I asked as I got up from my bed and started grabbing my stuff to head to the bathroom. I heard laughter from the other side of the bathroom door upon closing it to change my clothes. _How is that funny?_ I asked myself. But shrugged it off as I began brushing my teeth.

As I came out I checked the time to see that it was way past school starting time. I could feel all the blood drain out of my face as I began to panic. I ran to the side of my room and started throwing the books I needed into my bag. Hearing laughter coming from all three of them I stopped and glared at them.

"how can you just sit there and laugh its 10:32" I asked furiously which made them laugh even harder. Axel had started crying from laughing so hard, Demyx fell over on to the floor and Marluxia face was starting to turn purple from lack of oxygen. I face palmed my self out of complete and utter confusion. The stress was already getting to me.

" what the fuck is so funny?" I exploded out of frustration. Demyx who had calmed down to where he was only giggling now started to explain.

"Marly over here has so connections with Mr. Izzard and got us out of going to classes today." he said through his fits of giggles. I looked to Marluxia who had finally got air back in his lungs and was now coughing instead of laughing.

"what does my chemistry teacher have to do with anything, including Marluxia?" I asked still not getting it.

"Mr. Izzard is also the school nurse. He says who gets to stay out sick. Don't ask me how Mar Mar has ties with him though." Axel said taking a glance and Marluxia. He was finally done with his coughing fit and his face had it regular color again.

"who cares what ties I have with him, the important thing is no classes today." he said with a grin. I sat back down on my bed grabbing the book I had started on yesterday. But after a couple minutes of trying to read it I gave up from the noise being made by the three and their racing game. I looked at the screen and found out Deymx was winning. I looked at him and he was smiling cheerfuly

Just like that the guilt was back again. I felt horrible. How could he still be cheerful and talk to me without hesitation or pain? He looked over at me in confusion but replaced it with a big grin before holding up the controller.

"wanna play?" he asked. I shook my head and turned back in my bed facing the wall.

" oh common I know you wanna" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

" I said no thanks" I grumbled out. The next thing I knew I was being dragged off my bed and across the floor towards the TV. I was so shocked that I didn't even realize I was in front of the TV until Axel started poking my head.

" hey you zoned out there?" he asked as I looked up at him. Demyx then put the wii remote in my hands. I handed it back to him shaking my head once again.

"geez don't be so stubborn we both know you want to play" he said once again putting the remote in my hands. I sighed

" I really don't want to, you just think I do for what ever reason" I sighed then tried to hand the controller over to Axel for a change. He wasn't willing to take it from me either.

"sorry but dem dems' right, all we ever do is see you read, why not play some games with us instead?" Axel said. I then turned and looked at Marluxia with hope.

"don't look at me I ain't going to help you"he said shooting down my hope.

"fine… but only one game and then I'm done" I grumbled. Demyx then grabbed a fourth controller and sat next to me on the floor.

"ready to lose?" he said playfully.

"yeah what ever" I sighed. I chose my loving character, dry bones, after noticing it was Mario Kart. Just as the time was rolling down at the starting line a knock came to the door. I watched in utter confusion as all three of them panicked. First starting with Marluxia who scrabbled for the controller turning it off then running to his bed and getting under his covers. All while Axel dove under Marluxia's bed and Deymx under my covers making it look as if they were piled up with nothing under them.

I felt stupid while staring at them for I hadn't moved besides my head turning to watch them. Another knock came to the door this time sounding irritated. I looked to Marluxia who just waved me to go get the door in a frantic way.

I ended up obliging his request and opening the door to who knows who. I ended up staring at an irritated looking girl with blonde antennae looking hair and piercing aqua colored eyes.

"may I help you?" I asked politely. She sucked the air into her mouth making a tch sound.

"move it short stuff" she said before pushing her way through me and the door. I closed the door then proceeded to glare at her.

"oh my god, hey girl" Marluxia greeted her sitting straight up in bed while doing so.

"hey baby." she replied giving me reason to believe they were going out. I sighed and went to sit on my bed cautious of a not so hiding anymore Demyx. Axel had come out from under Marluxia's bed too.

" hey larxy what you doing here I thought you had T.A. today" Demyx asked while sitting up on my bed.

" I do, I'm on one of my errands right now"she informed him.

"wow never thought of the almighty larx being a slacker." Axel teased which in return got him a smack on the head. Plus laughter from Marluxia and Demyx.

"actually I have business with you mar mar" she said turning round to face him again. "one when did you get a roommate and two why didn't you tell me as soon as you did?" she went on.

"the business is me having a roommate? Wow you really are a slacker just coming over here to -" he was interrupted by a smack on the head and sniggers from the other two in the room. I was getting really bored watching them so I began reading my book again.

"the business is this" she handed him what sounded of a piece of paper.

"oh here Zexion it's for you" I looked up to find it was an envelope. _who would send me mail?_ I thought before getting up and taking it from his offered hand. I looked at it finding that the return address was from my mom. Weird was the only thing that came to mind upon this finding.

"oh wow the pipsqueak is your roommate?" I sighed and ignored the remark, giggles and snorts that went around the room.

"oh come on he's not…that short…" Axel tried to defend failing miserably from the giggles escaping his lungs.

"pssh your going to tell me that when I'm a girl? He's shorter than me now that's sad" she snorted. By this time the three of them were laughing and my rage was boiling under my skin. But again I ignored them this time tuning out the noise being made to read what my mom had sent me.

_You are to come home immediately after school today. I will not have you spending Christmas without any supervisors there to make sure you don't make a mockery of yourself. I don't want my reputation and good name becoming tarnished with your stupidity._

That was all it said. No dear Zexion's or any amount of acknowledgements towards me. No good byes, loves or sincerely from your mother. All from just reading that made my heart plummeted into depression and I had this itching feeling of needing to cut.

The bed shifted as Demyx crawled closer to me to look over my shoulder.

"what's it say?" he whispered. I shivered from him being so close.

"I have to go home for winter break" I said while making some space in between us. He made a face and that's when I decided to try and apologize once more. I felt extra bad now seeing as I was rude to him more than once already. "hey I'm sorry about bef-"

"don't be it was my fault I shouldn't have been throwing stuff at you anyway" he interrupted his face showing ignominy. I opened my mouth to say something I have no idea what but something only to have my attention pulled away by a hand in my face.

"I 'm Larxene Taima" she greeted. I lightly shook her hand and as I was about to open my mouth to tell her mine she shut it quickly stating "I already know yours pipsqueak your Zexion Iluzie the kid everyone's talking bout. Especially because of your" she combed her hand through my hair. " hair and your bruise" lightly touching it while saying so. She then back up still not done going on about them, I was starting to feel the depression rise higher in me.

"so what happened? Some people say you were beaten up others say you were raped." she then waited patiently for a reply that was never going to come because I decided to ignore her by tuning her out and facing Demyx instead. Though I don't think it was any better seeing as his face now held worry especially in his teal eyes. I caught myself staring for a bit until Larxene had saved me from drowning in them.

" hey I'm talking to you" she said as she grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face her. I winced my body still not fully recovered from moms affection. Apparently Marluxia noticed it.

" hey leave him alone he's already hurting enough as it is from it so why put him though more?" he saved me. I gave him a look of gratitude as Larxene released me from her grip.

"hey so have you guys had lunch yet? If not they're going to serve in a couple minutes so we should all go together" she said.

"pssh your only offering so you can get out of your T.A. duties aren't you" Axel said matter-o-factly while laying back on Marluxia's bed.

"so? It's not like it's a class I have to pass. Just get your ass moving out the door already" she snapped at him heading for the door.

* * *

I was walking back to my dorm with Demyx ,oddly enough, to get ready to leave. We had already finished lunch and instead of wasting time there I decided to head back to get ready to leave later. Demyx had decided join for who knows what but I didn't mind the company. It was actually very nice.

"so when you leaving?" Demyx asked currently sitting on bed watching every move I made. I grabbed a couple random shirts and through them in my backpack that was sitting on the corner of the bed. I shrugged.

"I guess after I pack"I answered not knowing the answer myself.

"oh. So when you coming back?"another simple question to which I had no idea the answer was to it.

" I guess the day before school starts up again."I answered while now packing my tooth brush and other toiletries in the front pocket. I looked to Demyx who had became really quiet after the last question. He looked a little sad. I sat down on the bed taking a break from packing.

"what's wrong?" I asked softly in order to not interrupt his thoughts.

"nothing" he said shaking his head. "so… how you like the school so far?" changing the subject with a smile on his face, as if I wouldn't notice. I decided to pretend not to notice and go along with it as I looked around my side of the room making sure I got everything.

"fine, its not bad" I said. We sat in silence for a bit before I got up to finish my packing.

"hey so uh, over the break you wanna hang out or something? I mean if you can." I started thinking of what would happen and if I could or not. Let alone even if I wanted to. The answer came up as a no to me seeing as I don't think I would want to even if my mom let me.

"I don't think I can sorry." I finally closing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I turned to him and nodded my goodbye to him. All he did was smile.

* * *

Axel's POV

"hey what happened to short stuff while we were eating?" Larxene had asked Demyx upon entering Marly's and Zexion's shared room. I looked over to Demyx who was laying on Zexion's bed as he opened his mouth to answer her.

"he left a few minutes ago." he said sitting up with a grin.

"aww no way you would've thought he'd stay until a little later till he went" Marly said sitting down on the couch. I joined him followed by Larxene seeing as Demyx decided to stay on the bed. He did look a little tired so that was a perfect reason to stay put. Besides he could sleep there all he wanted. Especially since that bed was practically more his than Zexion seeing as he slept there all the time last year and the year before that.

_It's a good thing Zexion's not here or who knows what mood he'd be in_ I thought upon seeing Demyx fast asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Zexion's POV

Upon entering my house I knew something was wrong. First off my mother was nowhere to be found though her car was in the drive way. Secondly it was way to quiet almost enough to hear a pin drop. Thirdly it was way too dark in here.

Yes of coarse it was around twelve noon already but if you knew my mother you'd known she likes having all the blinds closed and the lights on by this time. The shades were closed but the lights weren't on. The only light coming in was from the front the door to which I had opened not to long ago.

I shrugged off the eerier feel that I was getting and walked in shutting the door behind me. I took of my shoes and made my way upstairs to my bedroom. _must be my imagination _I thought.

"_please were your imagination" _my inner bad voice proclaimed as I opened the door to my bedroom. Only to be caught off guard from a bag thrown over my head and yanked inside by ruff hands.

hi ummm penny for you thoughts? please? the review button is just right there!


	5. Nightmares

ok hi this one i actually have a legit reason to why i took long, one word, virus. yeah got my first virus and man did it suck i couldn't use my computer for a week. anyway im here now and i bring with me a very disturbing chapter... you have been warned.

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters let alone the game kingdom hearts if i did it wouldnt be an epic masterpiece no matter how hard i tried.

* * *

Chapter 5 Nightmares

I struggled against the force of burly hands pushing down on my shoulders. I flailed my arms around trying to hit my captor off. I succeeded in hitting him in the face but only to get a grunt and a punch to my left cheek.

I groaned in pain from being punched there twice now. Taken off guard I was pushed hard against my back making me fall. I expected to fall against something hard but upon feeling and smelling what I had landed on I realized it was my bed. That's when panic started to set in.

"Aello throw me the rope" it was said by a deep sounding voice.

"_what are you doing stupid? Run!" _it was my bad voice telling me this as my hands were tied together over my head. Right when the burly hands finished and disappeared, grabbing more rope I presumed, I listened to him feeling my way off my bed and onto the harsh floor. I ignored the pain in my shoulder for now for I had other things to worry about.

"Eade you idiot! Grab him!" Aello, I assumed, said. I got up trying to make a dash for the door. I knew my way around my room already and with my heightened senses, preferably hearing, I could tell where he was and calculate his moves. I ran around him and made my way to the door only to run into something. I grunted as I hit the floor. Even more so when I found a familiar grip latched on my neck just under where the bag over my head tied off, pulling me up from the floor.

Being closer towards my second holder in less then a few minutes I knew who it was from the scent that emanated off their body.

"I'm not paying you guys to let him escape you know" the familiar voice rang out.

"Mo-Mother?'" I was then flung onto my bed once again but the shock and fear that was eating away at my insides kept me frozen in place.

"ugh disgusting" she said, her footsteps getting closer to the door.

"mommy!" my answer was the sounding echo of the closed door. I went completely numb inside, it felt as if I wasn't in my room anymore. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. I was brought right back when I noticed it was beginning to get harder to breath. I still could which was good but only in short gasps.

I moved to sit up only to not budge apparently they had tied rope around my neck and secured it around some part of my bed post, including my arms and legs. I struggled against the restraints until it dawned on me the more I struggled the more harder it was to breath.

I was taken aback, and would have gasped if not for the rope around my neck, by the feel of a ruff hand around my member. It felt disgusting the way it pumped up and down. So disgusting that I didn't even have to fight the urge of getting turned on by it.

"why waste my time on you if not going to even get hard" before I knew it the rope on my left wrist was gone and my left forearm was forcefully being twisted it to the right. Writhing in pain and screams of agony were made when a final snap was sounded and my arm left useless. He moaned at this, getting a sick twisted thrill out of it.

He then moved down to my legs and the same process had occurred to my right leg. Tears were already falling from my face and my voice was already so hoarse that it hurt to scream that all I did was whimper when I felt a sharp burning pain rip me slowly apart from the inside of my ass. His thrusts inside of me were painful and it seemed like it would never end. I begged him to stop over and over again but he just kept going.

"ugh even though he's so tight I still can't get off!" he said with a frustrated sigh. He finally stopped for a bit but I was to busy from hazing in and out of reality to enjoy it. Or to fully make out what he was saying to his counterpart at that time. But yet again I was brought back by something odd.

I screamed only letting out what sounded like squeaks and helium filling up balloons from what felt like a knife that cut me open from under where my stomach was to just under my belly button. I starting pleading with him to stop again, yet again it was futile. For he was ignoring me and I had started choking on my blood. He started thrusting again with one hand on my hip and the other messing around with my intestines that he had pulled out from the laceration he made.

It felt oddly disgusting like warm gelatin. Or like melting ice-cream in which lumps of it was being moved around in the parts that had already turned to liquid. Except the facts that I could smell it was blood and that it hurt every time he moved his hand around or upon seeing it you would know that it wasn't, you could actually believe it was.

The pain was beginning to become unbearable and after coughing up a good amount of blood I saw black and couldn't feel anything.

I luckily never did feel him finish.

I shot up in bed breathing heavily and having sweat pour down me in a variety of places. My sheets had been soaken through with sweat leaving a wet outline of myself on them. I ran my right hand through my hair to calm myself down. I stared over at Marluxia sleeping soundly not aware of being awake let alone even being here. I checked the clock, it was five in the morning and I had snuck in at four. _Wow nightmares don't take long to startup I thought to myself._

I laid back down in my bed carefully as to not reopen my stitches. I didn't feel like going back to the hospital after already being in there for six days. Not only was I terrified of them but couldn't stand having to answer all those stupid idiotic questions they asked me.

* * *

Demyx's POV

"Marly!" I yelled happily upon seeing him outside of his room. I ran up to him to hug him. He held his hand against my forehead preventing the bone crushing hug I was trying to give him. I whined loudly still reaching for him.

"shush" he said placing his hand over my mouth. Axel snickered at this. He gave him a serious look.

"so what's up what you call us over for so early?" Axel whispered to him. Marluxia let go of me and looked at me with a serious intent look in his eyes.

"Deymx when did you say Zexion was coming back?" he whispered to me. Confused by why we were whispering I loudly said.

"he said he back the day we go back to school" only to have Axel's hand covering my mouth.

"don't worry I got it this time" he said to Marluxia.

"well get this, when I woke up this morning he was magically in his bed sleeping." it then dawned on me that we were whispering because either Zexion was still asleep or he didn't want him over hearing us.

" that's odd he doesn't seem like someone to randomly show up without telling anyone. Let alone changing the date he was coming back"

I looked to the door then to Marluxia and to the door again then to Axel.

Door.

Marluxia.

Door.

Axel.

Marluxia.

" so your telling me that right now he is inside this room at this very moment?" I remembered to whisper this time. My heart was pounding against my chest as if it would break through and punch Marly in the face if he wasn't in there. He nodded.

I grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door to make any big noises to get a peek inside. I looked to his bed and found a bundle of blankets wrapped around so well that you were only able to see the top of his head to his closed eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat and my palms became sweaty. I smiled _he looks so peaceful _I thought to myself.

I looked to Marluxia with a questioning face and he nodded. I slowly opened the door and silently walked in with the other two following after. I sat on the couch with Axel while Marluxia started up the game putting the volume to a little above a whisper.

A couple minutes into the game we ended up finding out it was still too loud and that the damage was already done.

* * *

Zexion's POV

_Ugh not this again don't these people realized I'm trying to sleep?_ I turned over on my left side only to groan from pain. I sat up wide awake and no way of getting back to sleep with the shooting pain that was now in my arm.

"sorry we didn't mean to wake you" I looked to my right to find Demyx, Axel and Marluxia sitting on the couch with apologetic looking faces. Sighing I turned my head facing forward and stared at the wall for a bit. The volume was put higher and they continued their game. Spotting my chance of not being noticed yet I gently slid my right leg over the side of my bed the left one following after.

I reached under my bed for my crutches. Once I was off the bed I silently started making my way to the bathroom only to fall halfway there.

"_so much for being stealthy" _my bad voice giggled.

"_leave him alone Shadow you'd be put in the same position if your arm and leg were broken" _Ienzo defended. Shadow just clicked his tongue in his displeasure.

I didn't notice while cursing myself and my little voices in my head that all three of them were now sitting around me freaking out.

"oh my fucking god Zexion what the fuck happened to you?" Axel screamed. Marluxia was lost for words. and Demyx just kept asking,

"are you ok, what happened?" in hushed tones as if he asked any louder it would break another one of my bones.

"I'm fine" I huffed angrily sitting up slowly and carefully. As I began trying to stand up with the use of my crutches I ended up being helped up by Demyx. His arm was holding me around my waist as my broken arm was over his shoulder and held lightly on my wrist. My heart started beating faster and I couldn't stop trembling for what ever reason.

_What's happening to me? _I thought. My breathing became ragged by the time I was sitting on the bed.

"are you ok?"I flinched at his voice, he was still holding on to me making my whole body burn. I squirmed out of his hold putting a decent amount of space between us before nodding my head. It was a lie, I felt nauseas, my head was spinning from the lack of air I was getting, I was still trembling and the places he had held were still burning. I'm guessing he didn't believe me from the look that he gave me.

"so what happened how'd you get like this?"Axel asked using his hands to gesture at my leg and arm. I shrugged beginning to calm over once again, first getting my breath back.

"it's nothing" I adverted my eyes downward and began fidgeting with my pajama shorts.

"what do you mean it's nothing? Are you crazy?" Marluxia yelled finally able to speak. I looked at him shocked at his outburst for he didn't seem like the person who would have one. He kind of reminded me of a mom for a minute. _Mother_ I thought dazing out to my last memory of her. I shook my head to get out of that thought when I heard Demyx begin.

" please Zexion what happened to you?" Demyx pleaded with hurt in his eyes. I sighed.

"it's nothing really I just tripped down the stairs while I was at home." I gulped down the guilty feeling I was getting from telling him a lie. Demyx gave me a look of 'oh' making it seem like a really obvious thing he should have already known. Axel had started giggling going on about me being a klutz. But apparently Marluxia didn't believe it from the face he was giving me.

"something seems fishy about this" he proclaimed. I looked at him blankly as to not show any emotions through.

"what do you mean?" I asked fully aware of what he was talking about. I was surprised I never thought of Marluxia to be someone to catch on right away to a lie.

"it doesn't make any sense." he said. "why .if you tripped in your own house, with your mother there, would she not bring you home after being able to go home?" he added.

"_didn't think this one very through did you now?" _shadow giggled. I mentally slapped him while I thought of an good excuse to give.

"she works most of the time so she wouldn't be able to take care of me the whole time was there. So she said I could get help from my friends if I went back to school early." I falsely explained after quickly thinking this through. Marly squinted his eyes at me still in suspicion telling me that this wasn't over, he didn't believe me one bit and that he was getting to the bottom of this.

"we'll gladly help you recover Zexion!" Demyx proclaimed with a hug. I grunted in pain from him squeezing my arm too tightly.

"ooh sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." he apologized with a sheepishly grin.

" don't worry I'll help out to. Though I don't really think it's a good idea to leave you in the care of Demyx." Axel admitted.

"hey! That's not very nice why don't you think its good idea?" Demyx childishly whined. Both Axel and Marluxia laughed at this.

"I agree with you Axel, he'd kill him in about 5 minutes." Marluxia decided. More childish whining came out of Demyx proclaiming that he wouldn't. More laughter and scenarios of what could happen to me being looked after by Demyx came from Axel and Marluxia.

While this all seemed fun to get in on I just couldn't feel it. I felt like I was in a daze. A dull black daze in which nothing seemed lively anymore.

So while this was all going on I just faded out into the background drowning them out of my head and stared off into space.

_

* * *

_

ok so uh don't kill me? please? im sorry i couldn't help it! Please Forgive Me! and the story line begins muahahah. ahem anyway becuse im guessing no one caught on to my clue in the begining i thought why not tell them maybe they'll figure it out and find out things ahead of time. but then i was like never mind cause these people never review so i came up with another idea. i've had two reviews by luckless-is-me so i've decided that i'll tell her (guessing its a girl sorry if your a boy) a clue for her to get info if she wants it (let alone if she can figure it out). just goes to show the people that don't review never get any prizes. geez am i a bitch for doing this? lol oh well. REVIEW! it makes me want to finish the chapter more faster and that it doesn't suck balls.


	6. Late Night Surprises

hey got nothing really to say but enjoy i guess. sorry im being lazy tonight lol.

Disclaimer: i do not own any part of kindom hearts

* * *

Chapter 6 Late Night Surprises

_*"mommy!" my answer was the sounding echo of the closed door.*_

I gasped for air as my body shook violently from being woken from the same nightmare. I checked the time cursing myself at it being 3:30 in the morning. Ignoring the time, I curled myself into an awkward ball to comfort myself and hopefully put me back to sleep. At least I was lucky that it ended there tonight. Oddly enough a soft rhythmic knock came to the door and I realized that this is what had woken me from my slumber. Knock knockity knock, it sounded again. Though it was my savoir tonight it was also annoying as hell seeing as it wouldn't let me sleep. I sighed looking over to Marluxia to throw something at him for him to get up and open the door, only to find out he wasn't there.

I sighed, grabbing my crutches out from under my bed and started wobbling towards the door. I unlocked the key lock and was about to unhook the chain lock until the fear of not knowing who it was, who it could be, made me leave it locked.

The door opened and jerked to halt. I was about to run away as fast as I could in crutches to hide but the scent that wafted in smelled really familiar.

"whose there?" I whispered, to scared to make my voice go any higher.

"Zexion please let me in, it's me Demyx" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and let him in. when he was inside and the door was finally closed I spoke.

"why are you here?" I didn't mean for it to sound rude but it came out harsh anyway. He looked uncomfortable and embarrassed for some reason.

"well.. I um, Axel just left with Marluxia to spend Christmas eve with their families, so…" he shifted on his feet.

"so that's where he went, thank you for informing me. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"um….see about that." he started again and that's when I noticed he had an oddly shaped shoulder bag and a pillow under his arm. He looked even more embarrassed at the fact of me noticing them, but he opened his mouth to explain anyway.

"can I…sleep here until they come back?" it was my turn to shift uncomfortably this time.

"_throw him out, he's being a baby. Who gets scared of being alone at night at his age?" _Shadow rhetorically asked. I shifted uncomfortably again.

"_are you serious? You're a pussy. You deserved to have been-"_ I shook myself out of my mind so he wouldn't be able to go on.

"yes, just you'd have to sleep on the couch because Marluxia took his sheets with him." he took a glance at his bed to find I had been right.

"that's fine" he said with the happiest smile I had ever seen upon someone's face before. My heart twinged from skipping a beat. It was odd but nice.

I laid back down on my bed, Demyx on the couch, and waited for sleep to over come me. I stared at the ceiling for some time. Looking at the time it was 4:10.

_Demyx should be asleep by now _I thought. I turned over to look at him only to find I had been wrong. He was still awake, shivering violently.

"Demyx?" he jumped slightly from being startled.

"Zexion? I thought you were asleep already" he chattered out, turning over on his stomach to look at me. I shook my head.

"uh-un, can't sleep. Are you okay? You look like your going to freeze to death." I can't believe what I was thinking right now, it was idiotic beyond belief.

" I don't understand why your guys room is always like an icebox" he chattered out.

"we… can share my bed….if you want" it was out of my mouth before I knew it and was regretting that it ever was. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned to face the wall so I wouldn't have to see his weirded out face.

It was only a couple seconds later that I jumped, startled, from feeling my bed dip down.

"thank you" it sounded a little calmer, even though his teeth were still chattering, from being under the covers.

"no problem" I mumbled moving as close to wall I could go. But even with that the bed still felt uncomfortably crowded. The only good thing about sharing was that neither of us were freezing cold anymore.

My heart was pounding so fast I thought it was going to explode. My stomach was turning weirdly, it didn't feel like I had to throw up but it was still bothering me. My palms were sweaty , I could feel my face getting flushed and I was slightly trembling. I chalked it all up to anxiety, especially since Ienzo was sitting in the back of my head telling me to run, that I would… anyway the point is I was seriously regretting this and wanting to take the couch right about now.

Right when I was about to ask him to get up, so I could sleep on the couch, I heard light breathe intakes indicating that he was already asleep. _well that's just great_ I thought. I sighed for what seemed like the third time this night and turned over on my stomach to see if I could make myself sleep. Taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly did the trick, I was out in a couple of minutes.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I could tell something was off right when I yawned. I hadn't yet opened my eyes to check if it was my imagination or not. _my chest feels heavy_ I sleepily thought before rubbing my closed lids getting ready to open them.

I squinted expecting sunlight to blind me in my face but I realized I wasn't in my room as soon as no light dared to burn my eyes out. I smiled happily at this small fact while opening my eyes fully letting them adjust a little before I checked. When I finally looked down I had to hold back a squeal as I saw the most cutest thing in the whole entire world.

Zexion was using me as a pillow at this very moment. His head and broken left arm laid gently against my chest. His hair was messy from sleepy movements during the night. His lips was partially opened in the middle, not big enough to breath in from but still very cute. He looked like a cute little child around the age of eight maybe. I knew he was small but from being in this position I got the full experience of it, actually feeling how small he really was.

After staring at him for sometime I got the urge to touch his hair. My heart beat with anticipation as I inched my arm out from under his body making sure not to wake him. With a few soft murmurs and scared and me stopping every time out of fear that he would wake up. After what seemed like hours I finally gotten my arm out from under him.

Ready to claim my prize, I ran my fingers through his hair, I had to hold back a squeal of delight from how silky smooth it was. _It's a shame he cut it all off_ I thought running my fingers through his hair again rubbing his scalp along the way. He flinched at this making me stop and check if he was about to wake up.

that's when I noticed he was trembling. I checked his temperature putting the back of my hand against his cheek just incase if I was wrong. Again, just incase he was shivering instead, but he felt normal so that was out. I was worried at what he was trembling from but unable to get to the bottom of it seeing as he was asleep I guessed it to be from his dreams.

I left him alone for a little bit to see if his trembling was my doing. Sadly I found out it was, a couple minutes after leaving him alone he stopped trembling and went back to a peaceful sleep. I made sure of myself touching his cheek ever so lightly again and he started trembling again. I did this three times just to make sure. Three time it was always the same.

Thirty minutes later, I had nothing better to do than stare at the clock, he shook, as if from the impact of falling off a high place, out of nowhere. His eyes shot open in an instant.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I awoke holding the blankets tightly in my fists. I sighed _stupid falling dreams_ I thought to myself. All of a sudden I felt my mattress rise and descend underneath my head and broken arm. _what the fuck?_

"_what the fuck indeed, seeing as if you take a look to your right you will find that you are using a dimwit as your pillow." _Shadow remarked. Unfortunately he was right, upon looking to my right I saw Demyx looking right at me. Startled I jumped away from him; as close to the wall I could go.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I could feel the blood rush to my face from embarrassment as my heart starting pounding faster. He just smiled.

"nah it's no biggie" he said getting out from under the covers. He made his way over to the couch where his belongings laid and started pulling clothes out of his weird looking suitcase. "you should get ready for breakfast" he said pulling out a blue long sleeved shirt.

"they serve meals during the breaks too?" I asked. He turned around with a big smile.

"mhm! So hurry up and get ready" he said enthusiastically.

* * *

"I wonder, the dream you were having before you woke up, was it a falling dream?" I looked up from the top of my book to answer him.

"indeed it was. Not that it really is any of your business" I answered before using my book to hide the fact of me taking a bite of my bagel.

"not that it's any of my business…" he started, playfully mocking me. "but aren't you happy that it was a falling dream instead of a nightmare?"

"I do admit I would rather have a falling dream than a nightmare…. Actually I would rather not sleep at all if it was up to me. I hate it"I said nonchalantly taking a sip of Hawaiian punch from straw.

"What? How can you hate sleeping? It's like the best thing ever!" I coughed, choking from surprise at his sudden outburst. He reached across the table patting my back in a comforting way to make sure I didn't actually choke.

"thank you" I began appreciative of his act. "to explain, sleeping is a waste of precious time of the day. Also its depressing."

"how so?" he asked leaning into the conversation.

"well for one if you dream sweetly once you wake up you realize its not real. If you have a nightmare, your put through torture from crushed dreams, fears or bad memories. I hate it." I sighed.

"well I guess it makes sense when you put it that way. But I'ma stick with liking it" he giggled out. I shrugged not really caring, I mean it was his thought. He could think whatever he'd want and it would be perfectly fine. I went back to reading my book, Demyx back to finishing his meal.

We sat in silence until he finished and I have to admit it was nice. We got up and made our way back to my dorm, taking our time.

* * *

"so do you have anything planned for later today" he asked as we were turning the corner of my hall. I looked up from the floor and the bottom of my crutches to give him a puzzling look.

"no, should I?"I asked him wondering out loud. I looked to Demyx for an answer.

"well it is Christmas eve, doesn't your mom want you home?" I shook my head. _How could I forget it's Christmas eve? _I asked myself.

"_it's fine everyone does it every now and then" _Ienzo said.

"_yeah the mental ones" _Shadow sniggered. I was about to say something back but Demyx opened his mouth to continue_._

"even while your like this?" he asked stopping in front of my door while gesturing at my casts and crutches. I sighed and decided to make a perfectly believable excuse.

"she has to go to work all day. She doesn't have time to look after my clumsy, sorry ass all day" I said a little agitated.

"well that sucks.." he said solemnly.

"tell me about it" faking a huff.

"well since you have nothing to do and I have nothing to do why don't we go out to the shopping district? I still need to get presents and it would be great if you could help me. So what do'ya say?" he asked cheerfulness radiating from him once more. I shook my head no, I wasn't the outing type of person anyway.

"aww com'on please?" he made a pouty face to begging me to go. I knew it wouldn't let up until I said yes. So I took a minute to think of any possible reason that I shouldn't and surprisingly I came back with none of real importance.

"I guess it would be nice… alright then, why not?" I decided after staring at his begging face too much. We went into my room, after struggling with getting the keys out of my pocket, to get our money for our outing. All the while I was thinking should I get them presents? They were my friends after all, even if they didn't get me anything and I knew little about them I kind of wanted to. Finally spend Christmas day actually celebrating it was going to be new to me and I couldn't help feeling excited for it.

* * *

next chapter will be there little outing. review please? when i get reviews they make me so happy that it makes me want to get the next chapter out faster so please?


	7. Christmas Shopping

hello sorry i took so long. i have yet to die, i'll never become a dead writer. so i just joined taking an online class and i wanted to get a headstart in it. thats my explanation. hopefully i get done soon, wish me luck. luck... i had something to say... oh yeah Luckless me thank you for reveiwing, i didn't have time to reply back this time but i did read it. your reveiws always brings some sort of smile to my face lol.

Disclaimer: blah blah kingdom hearts not mine blah blah blah... BLARGH! lol i have problems

* * *

Chapter 7 Christmas shopping

We decided to take the train, which we missed the first one by a couple of minutes from not checking the schedule for the routes and also because I take so long in walking. So here we are sitting at the train station, waiting for a train that wouldn't be here for at least another fifteen minutes. Nothing to do but stare at the walls. That is until

"Hey wanna play 20 questions?" came out of Demyx's mouth. I nodded.

"sure, it's gotta be better than staring at the walls. You go first." I said not having any questions in mind at the time.

"hmm…why did you move here?" he asked after a couple minutes of thinking. I shrugged.

"my mom got a position opening over here. Were you born here?" an easily thought of question. He nodded.

"yeah same house and everything. What's the thing that most interests you?" I thought for a bit and then answered

"illusions, and since that was a great question what is the thing that most intrigues you?" his face lit up.

"water!" exclaimed happily. "so why'd you cut all of your hair off?" he had maybe I shouldn't have asked written all over his face. For some reason seeing this made me want to tell him the truth.

"my mom cut it all off" it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. We sat in a awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"so what's your parents like?" I asked trying to make the awkwardness disappear. He smiled while shrugging.

"like parents" he laughed out. "they're nice but I feel like they don't really know me. What are yours like?"

"uh.. I never really had the chance to get to know my father but my mom….is nice"

"oh I'm sorry, what happened to him? Did he die?" I shook my head happy that he asked about him instead of my hesitation when speaking about my mother.

"my parents got divorced when I was five. He still cares about me though, even if it's not much." I said feeling nostalgic.

"how do you know that?" Demyx fully getting into the conversation at hand.

"he sends me my child support every now and then instead of handing it over to my mom. He also sends me birthday cards." I shrugged looking at my feet. I could feel vibrations under them.

"that's nice. You know this is the longest time we've ever spoken before" he said with a big smile on his face. I looked at him with what I knew was a shocked face. _how could I have told him all that stuff just now and not notice it?_ I asked myself right when the train pulled into the station. I pulled myself up and wobbled over to the doors with Demyx trailing behind cautious of me falling.

* * *

"where we headed to?" I asked upon getting off the last step of the stations stairs and into the station's square.

"to the market of coarse" he said pointing straight ahead into an alleyway. He started forward in a happy go lucky sort of mood to lead the way. I sighed when he began whistling _this is going to be a long day _I thought to myself hearing the faintest of sniggers in the back of my head afterward.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I put the belt down thinking he really wasn't a belt person. I sighed _what am I going to get Zexion?_ I thought on my way to the other side of the store to find him. This was the fifth store we have been in today and both of us were still in search for two more items. I was missing Marluxia and Zexion, he was missing Larxene and I think it was Axel. _Or maybe it was Marluxia _I though unsure of who it was.

I ended up finding him crouched down next to a spinning wall full of jewelry. At first glance I thought he was looking for Larxene but as I got closer I noticed he had various lightning jewelry in his hand. _what's he staring at then?_ I crouched down next to him.

"hey you getting that for Larxene?" he looked at me and nodded.

"yeah look" he handed the things he had clutched in his hand in me. I looked them over he had lighting earrings that matched with a bracelet and necklace. "think she'll like them?" he asked. I looked up and nodded to him.

"you know I don't really get why your buying these for her after the way she treated you before."

"she's your friend. If you plan on dragging me to your little Christmas exchange, which I know you will, I don't wan't to show up empty handed." he said reaching to mess around with a tag on a necklace. I looked and it looked like a thaumatrope back from the Victorian ages only on a necklace. He then started fiddling with it, spinning it ever so slowly. It had a white raven on one side with a bird cage on the other held by a sliver chain. He then went on messing with others, not so much as the first but still, for a few minutes. He stopped messing with them and turned to me ever so lightly taking the items from my hand.

"I'm going to go pay for these, You coming?" he asked standing up. I shook my head.

"I still haven't found anything for Marluxia. I'm going to check the back wall first."

"alright, I'll meet you outside then." once he was out of view I picked the thaumatrope necklace off the rack and then made my way to the back wall. I found a really cool rose bonsai tree made out of glass. I then decided to wait a couple minutes before heading to the register.

* * *

Zexion's POV

Upon waiting for the cashier to come back and check my items out I saw that someone had placed a blue teardrop looking necklace in the restock bin. I picked It up to examine it, in doing so I noticed that actual water was in it. I put it down with my other items and waited for the lady to come back and ring me up.

"so what do'ya wanna do now?" Demyx practically screamed in my ear as we were relaxing on a bench. Looking around I noticed there was a lot of people running around today. _must be cause of the holiday's _I thought.

* * *

"I kind of want to go home" I said quietly, he nodded while getting up. He then stretched his arms and body before turning to me with his arm outstretched to help me up.

"alright then let's get going." he said cheerfully.

* * *

Upon our return Demyx ended up dragging us to the cafeteria.

"I'm starving!" he whined.

"you weren't hungry a while a go." I sighed as we made our way through the halls.

"I was distracted! Why didn't you tell me it was lunch time when we were still in town." he had these sad puppy dog eyes looking at me, trying to make me feel guilty in some way even though there was no reason to at all.

"I didn't know. I wasn't checking the time nor was I hungry. How could I know that we missed lunch and that it was now dinner time?" he quickly became quiet upon entering the cafeteria with a happy look on his face. I sat down at a random table while he went to go get his food. I then proceeded opening Hallucination - Another Side, still curious on it's contents. After finishing my last book I was able to finally get to the tome of a book.

Upon reading a couple sentences I didn't know what to think of it. It contained instructions on how to create illusion's and mastering it. I doubt it actually works but being intrigued by it I kept on reading.

"whoa, dude please tell me that's a textbook for college." Demyx said as he sat down with two trays, one he placed in front of me. I merely shook my head.

"seriously?" looked up at him to see him take a bite of his pizza in shock.

"is it really hard to believe that people read books as big as these for entertainment?" I asked slowly pushing the tray back over to his side. He pushed it back.

"well yeah, of course maybe back then when they really believed in religion they did. But in modern times you're the only person I've seen reading a humongous book like that." he pointed to it. I pushed the tray back towards him and continued reading. Yet again it was pushed back, I sighed. " you've got to eat. You barely ate breakfast and you skipped lunch." I shook my head.

"not hungry" not a second after saying this he closed my book and slid it over to his side to which he placed it gently on his lap. He then put the food tray in front of me.

"you need to eat. It can't be healthy when you don't eat anything." he said seriously I solemnly looked at him. I could tell he wasn't going to let me go until I ate something. I sighed.

"I'm not hungry." I said trying to make him understand but he just shook his head.

"that's not true and both of us know that." he said taking another bite of his pizza, he was almost done with it. _he's going to force me to eat? _I panicly thought to myself.

"please don't force me" I felt burning in my eyes and my voice was becoming croaky. I forced the crying feeling down. I really didn't want him to see me like this.

"are you ok?" he said frantically not really comprehending what just happened but concerned none the less. I used my bangs to cover my whole face and nodded.

"please don't force me to eat." I begged. I looked at him through my hair and he looked very sad. We sat in silence for a couple minutes

"at least eat the pudding?" I looked at him figuring this is the only break I was going to get and nodded. I turned sideways on the bench with the pudding cup and spoon in my hands. Turning my head when taking bites so he couldn't see at all.

" what's Ignes Fatui mean?" I heard him say after I finished the pudding. I turned around to find he was inspecting my tome of a book.

" where do you see that?" he held up the book showing me the title page. I didn't get it still it still had the words Hallucination- Another Side on it. "seriously I don't get what your talking about"he shrugged and decided to ignore it after taking a double take on it.

"want to know something odd?" he asked now looking at the front cover of the book.

"what?" I sincerely asked.

"my sitar is the exact same shape of the one on your book." I gave him an odd look.

"you play the sitar?" he nodded enthusiastically.

" I'll show you when we get back to the rooms."he said happily taking a bite out of the pizza he brought for me. I nodded even though he wasn't looking and sat watching him eat for a while. When he got to his pudding it became very boring so I decided to look outside to the courtyard.

"it's snowing." I said not really caring even though I didn't expect it. All of a sudden Demyx finished his food quickly threw the trays out and stood next to me with a longing on his face.

"come on lets go back to the rooms to drop our stuff off and get into layers of clothes!" I looked at him in disbelief, he was fully serious about this.

We ended up dropping the bags off in my dorm room, me getting changed into, well not much, and then running over to his, which I found out wasn't very far from my own, for him to change. I waited outside not wanting to intrude. He opened the door and wrapped an ocean blue scarf around my neck.

"so you won't freeze to death he laughed." he then handed me gloves, while I was putting them on he put a matching ocean blue beanie on my head. I was starting to doubt me actually being able to maneuver around in the snow even with a walking cast on. It really wasn't a smart idea to put it on yet either I was supposed to wait till after Christmas to finally be able to wear it, and even then I still had to use the damn crutches. But upon seeing Demyx's happy face I just couldn't refuse it.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I looked over to Zexion after finally finishing my snow man. He looked like a little kid sitting with blankets wrapped all around him. _adorable _I squealed to myself_._ I wanted him to join me instead of just sitting there reading that ginormous book. I walked over and sat down next to him to try and persuade him.

"hey wanna have a snowball war?" I ask hoping he would agree. He shook his head.

"it might be bad to run around on my broken leg, plus it makes it kind of hard to make a snowball with one hand" he said while turning a page. I looked over to see what it said but it looked like a different language. Even the random graphs on the page were confusing without an explanation.

" well how bout a snow angel then?" I asked taking his injuries to heart. Once again a shake of the head. I sighed in frustration.

"isn't sighing usually my thing?" he joked looking at me. I took the book from his lap, now that he was off guard, bookmarked his page with his bookmark and place it on the blanket. I pulled the blankets off him and pulled him off the blanket and on to the snow. He shivered. "I said I didn't want to." he chattered out. He then began trying to get on to his feet only to fall back into the snow. I couldn't help let out a giggle at this.

Next thing I know there was snow on my face. I whipped it off and looked at Zexion. He was in the process of making another snowball using his hand and thigh. He had the most cutest pouty face on ever. I got hit with another one. He was now smugly smiling. I crouched down to start making a snowball to exact my revenge.

"oh you did not just do that" I said just as I was hit in the shoulder with one. I hurriedly threw one back. It him square in the face. He was shocked for a moment but when he came back he was in war ode. Snowballs started flying each and every way.

* * *

Reveiws are the things that fill my void of a heart. Please reveiw?


	8. Christmas Day

Hey guys I'm not dead and I never will be so stop thinking it. Anyway sorry for a week(?) fanfiction was, and still is being retarded. I clicked to edit my story to update a chapter and it brung me to an error page and still is doing that to. So everyone say thanks to Luckless is me and her friend, whom I don't know sadly, because they gave me a loop hole to finally update. I thank you guys so much!

Disclaimer: i don't own the character of or the actually game Kingdom Hearst! so stop toturing me by making me write this over and over a gain! T-T (I have problems lol enjoy)

* * *

Chapter 8 Christmas Day

I woke up from pain, excruciating pain, from my broken limbs. I squirmed around a little to distract myself from the pain. Then having noticed I was atop of Demyx's chest I rolled myself off him to make sure I didn't wake him. The pain became even worse, even with my frantic wiggling. I began to cry as I curled myself into a ball not being able to control it.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I could hear distant whining ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes lazily wondering where it was coming from. I let my eyes and ears adjust for a moment. I then noticed it was coming from the left of me. When I looked over I noticed it was Zexion, curled up in a ball. I would say crying his eyes out but his eyes were shut tightly closed. The only noise he allowed himself to make was the whining. He made sure of it by biting down on his bottom lip, and roughly for that matter. I couldn't tell if it was pain or fear that struck me like a knife in my heart from seeing him like this.

I leaned over and reached to calm his pain. Right when I touched his shoulder he let out a sob. probably startled him I thought. He was now trembling because of me and I couldn't stand to watch anymore. I hurriedly got up and made way to the bathroom where I flung the medicine cabinet open. I shuffled around the pill bottles hurriedly dropping most of them to the counter and floor till I found the very familiar Advil bottle.

I grabbed it quickly and ran back in the room. I leaned over Zexion who was still squirming around on the bed from the pain. As I sat down at the edge of the bed I gently pulled him closer to me, laying his head on my lap.

"Zexion, how much of these do you take?" I asked him in a gentle voice keeping the pill bottle close to his face, waiting for him to open his eyes. He opened his eyes halfway to look. He then opened his mouth in effort of not making any noise not needed.

"one ...and a half" his voice was filled with pain. I unscrewed the bottle quickly and took two out. How am I supposed to cut in half without anything to use? I thought to myself in a panic. I began to get up in search of something to break it in half with. But I was pulled back down by a tiny grip holding on dearly to my shirt. I don't want to move but I need to find something to break it in half I thought I myself. Then I realized I could just bite it half. Bringing one to my lips I bit it in half, taking the piece left in my mouth out before I got the bad taste.

"open your mouth." he did just as he was told. Opening his mouth I gently placed the pill and half on his tongue. He then swallowed it soundly. hurry up and kick in I thought as I ran my fingers through his bangs. He was still squirming around and had his hand still clutched to my shirt. I couldn't dare bring myself to leave him now, like this.

I don't know how long it was but after what felt like a good thirty minutes he was done fidgeting. He just laid there now with my fingers still running through his hair.

"Demyx?" his voice was hoarse.

"mmm..?"

"thank you."

"come on lets head to the cafeteria"

* * *

It was a miracle Zexion was actually eating this morning. Almost like the end of the world was near. I joked with him about it and all he responded was 'ha ha very funny'. I looked back up at him right as he turned away to take a bite of his bagel. Seeing this would always confuse me a little.

"hey zexion why do you always do that?" I questioned.

"do what?" his face was adorable. He had a smidge of butter on the left corner of his mouth and had a face of an innocent child not knowing what they did that was so wrong.

"turn when you eat."

" I have a social phobia of eating in front of people." he said looking down at his tray. I didn't know what to say about this so I ended up stupidly saying 'oh'. "so when's Axel and Marluxia coming back?" he asked steering the conversation away from an awkward moment.

"I think by lunch time if I'm right." I said in hopes I was right.

" wrap your presents yet?"

"one, that's it though." I said with a laugh.

"when we head back to the rooms we should do that then." I nodded my head, a big grin on my face, in agreement.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I never knew wrapping presents actually acquired skill I thought to myself while fumbling around with paper. It was the second time I cut it the wrong length, it being too small to wrap it around the item. I gave up with a frustrated sigh. Demyx let out a giggle.

"want me to show you?" he asked moving closer to me. I nodded. "here you fold it on the paper so one side is completely covered and then cut where the two pieces line up." he said demonstrating it. He then handed the wrapping paper and the box. Gently placing my hands on the wrapping paper he guided me into doing the folds myself, stopping to tape when needed. When finished I looked up at him a gave him a big smile I didn't even know I was capable of.

"thank you" was said before I went back to wrapping, by myself finally. I finished the last two and stuck them under my bed for safe keeping.

"now what?" Deymx asked while lounging against Marluxia's bed post. I shrugged.

"it's up to you, I don't really care." his eyes lit up to this.

"Wanna go play in the snow again?" he asked already ecstatic. I shook my head.

"I'll watch how's that?" I said before his smile could turn to a frown.

"nah it's better that we don't go anyway way." this shocked me a little bit.

" oh? Why's that?" I asked fully curious.

" wasn't your arm and leg bothering you this morning?"

"yeah but I'm fine now, see? Doesn't hurt anymore." I moved my arm and leg to demonstrate this for him. He didn't seem impressed from the look he was giving me at the moment. I sighed. "fine then what else do you want to do?" I asked. He thought for a moment then got up and moved to the couch where his odd shaped suitcase, bag, thing was and started to unzip it. He took out a big blue looking instrument I could only guess for the fact it had strings. Then it hit me.

" that's your sitar?" it was exactly shaped like the shapes on the front of my book. I was amazed. He nodded to answer my question and then started playing a beautiful sounding song. I closed my eyes and listened intently. It first started off sounding like a sad overflowing song and then turn into a light feathery feeling song. It kept dancing back a forth between the two, blending the emotions together making a heart warming feeling. When he finished playing I felt content. Like he took away all my worries, sadness, fears. All the pain I ever endured in my life.

" like it?" I looked at him through dazed eyes and nodded. I felt like I was in a different place. Next thing I know my eyes were becoming heavy and I closed them to rest for a little bit.

* * *

Axel's POV

"got everything?" I asked looking at Marluxia closing his trunk to the car. He nodded as he trudged through the snow towards me.

"lets hurry and get inside, its freezing out here." he said hurriedly making his way to the dormitory's entrance. I followed closely behind.

After the not so long walk to Marluxia's room we decided upon hearing nothing in the room to burst open and scare them half to death. We placed our bags on the floor next to the door and got in to position. Marly silently unlocked the door and turned the knob holding it to its limit. We nodded an agreement before he slam the door open and ran in screaming. It earned us two screams one that sounded thoroughly scared and the other as if surprised.

"man we got them good" I said through laughter.

"dude that was not funny!" Demyx said with a big smile on his face.

"man…di-did u hear him? He-he actual…ly fell for it!" Marly struggling through his laughter. Demyx looked at him with a pout. All of a sudden a pillow smacked into my face. I looked from the direction it came from to find a very pissed off looking Zexion with another pillow aiming at Marluxia this time.  
When it hit him in the face me and Demyx busted out laughing again. When Marly saw Zexion's face he started laughing too unable to be mad.

* * *

When we finally calmed down we made our way to mine and Demyx's room with everyone's presents. We all sat in a big circle around the, literally, 24" fake tree Demyx bought. It was cute but unneeded.

"ok whose going first?" I asked already excited.

"clearly since you asked first you go first" Marly said with a bored tone. I sighed.

"fine, losers" I said with a smile. I pulled out my gifts and passed the to everyone. They stared at me after sitting down waiting for ok to open them. "hurry up you don't need my permission to open them." I said and the paper shredding began.

" hey you guys couldn't wait for me to get here before you started opening the god damn presents?" we looked up towards the door to find Larxene had let herself in. she smiled and walked over to sit with us, sitting between me and Marluxia. "so where's mine?" I laughed and handed her the little box of a present I got her.

"Oh my god! Axel thank you so much!" I looked up just in time to see Demyx happily hugging his new set of pajamas. Marluxia leaned across Larxene.

"whale pajamas?" he whispered in my ear. I shrugged.

"what could I saw he was eyeing them for months on his laptop." I whispered back with a smile.

"poker for dummies?" I smiled at Zexion's puzzled face.

"better learn how for later."I winked with a grin. He looked down and saw the mythology book I got him too. He looked back up and a thank you was mouthed my way, I nodded. I got another thank you from Marluixa for his necklace with a scythe matched to look like his real one, and Larxene for her lighting blot jewelry box.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I was walking back to my dorm with a arm full of books as my presents, literary only one good arm. It made me happy, my first Christmas was so much fun. It felt like we were an actual family I thought.

"too bad they don't think so, you've only known them for what? A week or two?" shadow laughed. I shook him out of my head and went back to my own thoughts.

I was amazed to even get something from Larxene, from the way she acted it seemed she didn't like me at all. The one thing I didn't expect was for Demyx to whisper to meet him later to exchange ours.

I sat back down about ready to pass Demyx's present to him. He grabbed my forearm gently pulling my attention to his teal eyes. He closed the vicinity between us and pushed some of the hair back away from my ear.

"stay up tonight. I'll come by your room to exchange our presents." he whispered into my ear. It sent shivers down my back problem was I couldn't tell if they were good or bad.

"what's the matter Demmy? Zexion didn't get you anything?" Axel snickered.

I shook my head getting back to reality. It was hard enough to walk with the stupid cast add dazing out might just break another limb. Luckily I was already in front of my door.

* * *

A light knock came to the door. I looked over to make sure it didn't disturb Marluxia. It didn't. I place my book down on my desk and turned off the little desk light. Walking over I grabbed his present off my bed and I opened the door to find a very happy looking Demyx. We closed the door behind us and stood in front of the door. I held his present out to him.

"here"I whispered. He took it and exchanged it for mine. I looked at him with look as to can I open it only to find him looking at me the same way. I couldn't help but giggled at this. I covered my mouth as fast as I could. When I looked back up he was smiling like if I told him the greatest secret in the world. Nodded and he opened his first. He open the tiny box and pulled the blue teardrop necklace out with astonishment. I could tell I did great picking it out.

He hugged me tightly whispering a thank you. I was shocked for a moment but afterwards I awkwardly patted his back feeling the heat rush to my face. He let go and put it on.

"your turn" he whispered I nodded feeling like if I didn't absolutely like I was done for. I didn't understand why I felt this way though. Ripping off the wrapping I found a small black box similar to the white one Demyx's necklace was in. I opened it and was automatically ecstatic to what I found. Taking it out gently with my good arm I made it swivel back and forth to see the two pictures become a bird in a cage. It was a necklace made to look like a thaumatrope back from the Victorian ages. I looked up at him with the biggest smile I've hadn't had on my face in ages.

"put it on for me please?" I whispered he nodded and I turned around for him to oblige the request. Once it was on I turned around a gave him a hug, the best hug you can give a person when having a gimpy arm. He didn't hesitate like I did nor feel awkward about hugging be back.

"you like it I'm guessing." he said with a little laugh.

" I love it, thank you so much." after the hugging was done he left telling me I really should be asleep. But I couldn't sleep I was too happy playing with my necklace.

* * *

why look what's that down there? oh my god why if it isn't the almighty, super, mega, fantastic, awesome, cool reveiw button! what's that? it just told me if you reveiw it'll be feed this week and not starve to death. no but seriously please review?


	9. New Years Surprises

Hey I'm sorry I'm so late I had two projects three test and the science FCAT to worry about but now I'm done and have this loevly chapter for you. I wanna thank luckless-is-me and my new review buddy 18plusForMe for being the only ones that review. I lurv you guys lol and 18plusForMe this chapter is especially for you cause you asked so nicely.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! No matter how much I wanna say it does (coarse i really don't cause then it would suck beyond belief) it isn't.

* * *

Chapter 9 New Years Surprises

"Still can't sleep right?" Marluxia groggily asked from across the room. I turned to look at him then shook my head."something bugging ya?"

"no I'm fine I'll fall asleep soon." I tossed back over. _come on its been five days without him you should be used to this by now anyway_ I scolded myself. I put my second pillow next to my body in hopes of the bed not feeling so barren. Happily it was working.

_"how stupid the brain is to be able to play tricks on itself, no?"_ shadow interrupted.

_"go away I'm tired and want to sleep, your doing no such thing in helping."_ I looked at the clock now it's six days I thought seeing as it just turned midnight. I sighed and sat up giving up on the whole sleep ordeal. I didn't like it anyway so why make myself if I can't? I reached over the top of my bed and gently slide my laptop over the desk and onto my lap.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I lightly knocked on the door and waited a minute for it to open. I knocked again, a little louder than last time. Still no answer.

"ugh knock louder!" Larxene said impatiently. Not wanting to be the one to make her mad I knocked again loud enough that it would sound like thumps. We then heard light rustlings from inside before the door was jerked open. Marluxia stood before us.

"hey if you guys wanna come in you'll have to be quiet" Larxene made a tch and shoved passed him.

"yeah, yeah just let me through this box is fucking heavy." I gave him an apologetic smile as he closed the door behind us. I looked over to Zexion's bed to find him sleeping. I held back a squeal of delight from the scene. He was twisted in which his legs were straight and his body was on his side. He was clutching his pillow to his chest and had a lapful of laptop.

And then it was ruined by Larxene who thoughtfully put the laptop on the desk first, but also angrily shook the hell out of him.

SLAP! Larxene was hit on her cheek enough for her to back off. She was pissed but couldn't do anything. Looking at Zexion he was innocently stretching his unharmed arm sleep still on his face. Larxene grabbed his shirt.

"you think that was funny?" anger laced in voice. He gave her a nonchalant look before saying

"I have no idea what your talking about." Marluxia then pulled Larxene away and started calming her down.

I sat down on Zexion's bed and smiled at him. He was still wearing the necklace.

* * *

Zexion's POV

"what's up with her?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"you hit her in the face when you stretched…" I stared at him in disbelief.

"seriously?" I asked. Demyx only nodded. I walked over to her "I'm so sorry Larxene I didn't mean to-"

"save your apologies for someone that cares" she huffed. "here I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this." she picked up a white rectangular mailing box no bigger than a cereal box and handed it over to my good hand.

"thank you" I said while looking at it. I walked back over to my bed and sat next to Demyx.

"what is it?" he asked enthusiastically. I shrugged my shoulders. "well then whose it from?" he asked taking a different approach.

"my mother.." I flipped the box over to look at how I was going to cut it open to find something written there.

_Merry Christmas sorry it's late._

_ ,love your Mother._

I stared at it in disbelief. this has got to be a joke I thought to myself.

"that's really sweet of her! Why don't you open it?" I shook my head and slid it under my bed never wanting to touch it again.

" hey I brought that thing from all the way from across the school grounds. You better open it, I'd find it as an insult if you didn't" Larxene intervened. Now I felt bad.

"I appreciate you bringing it over for me but I'm sorry I'm defiantly not opening it. Not now anyway." I said in hopes of her not getting pissed and opening it up herself. She huffed and stomped out the room muttering something about people being ungrateful. Marluxia right on her tail.

"why don't you want to open it?" I looked at Demyx.

"it's odd…" I said still questioning if I should tell him the truth.

"how so?" his eyes felt as though they were melting away any chance of me lying.

"she's never got me anything for Christmas before let alone let me celebrate it." I told him while looking at my hands.

"wait so this past Christmas was your first celebration of it?" I nodded. "you should of told us we would've made it more special." he said with a pout. "so why didn't you and your mom ever celebrate it before?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I lied.

* * *

Marluxia's POV

"he doesn't appreciate shit! If he appreciated it he would've opened it in front of me!" Larxene complained angrily.

"Larx calm down he probably had a good reason to not open it there." I tried, reasoning with her.

"like what? It was a Christmas present! A Christmas present from his mom! What could be so wrong opening it in front of us? So what if she got him something embarrassing like underwear!" she went on.

"I know it's odd that he didn't and he'd rather hide it…." _maybe there's a special reason for it. He did come back from his house all banged up…hmmm this might have to be looked into._

"hey you even listening to me anymore?" I looked at Larxene who now looked even more pissed from being ignored.

"yeah, yeah I hear you." she playfully pushed me not angry anymore.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I saw axel sauntering over to the table me and Demyx were sitting at. He calmly sat down in front of us but I knew it wouldn't be for long.

"so Zexion you going any where tonight?" speak of the devil, not only two minutes and he opens his mouth. I shook my head looking over the top of my book.

"no why?"I asked. He gave a grin that went from ear to ear.

"you better know how to play poker then cause that's what were doing for festivities after the new years ball drops tonight." I had a feeling this was a bad thing from the grin he gave me. "oh one last thing socks count as one piece of clothing." my heart skipped a beat as a shock ran down my spine. He then got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I turned to Demyx hopping in some way that what I heard didn't mean what I thought it did.

"Demyx" I called timidly.

"hmm?" he looked at me with a mouthful of cereal.

"what did he mean by 'socks count as on piece of clothing'?" I asked hopefully. He smiled and swallowed his cereal before opening his mouth to say

"oh we're going to be playing strip poker tonight."he said looking so innocently. It was just what I was fearing. I banged my head on the table and let out a cry of pain, obviously not from hitting myself but from having to play it later. " you ok" he asked his face full of worry.

"yeah, just great" I said sarcastically. "you know what? I forgot I do have to go somewhere tonight." I said sitting up hopping he believed me.

"yeah right Zexy, we both know you have no where to go and your just chicken at losing." he said matter- o -factly.

"so what if I'm….wait what did you just call me?"I asked not fully registering what I had just heard.

"I called you Zexy, it's your nickname from now on!" he said ecstatically. I looked a him incredulously.

"Zexy?"

"yep!"

"like 'sexy'?"

"uh huh!" I hit my head against the table once again and just laid there. "what you don't think it's cute? I think it's cute plus it suits you!"  
"just kill me now" I whined.

"why, don't you like it?"

"it makes me sound like a prostitute, and a female one at that."

"well too bad I thought long and hard on it and that's what it's going to be." he said with a smile.

* * *

"Oh my god Marly look it's an Eskimo!" Axel said through laughter. And next thing I knew Marluxia was laughing too.

"What's so funny!" I asked a little frustrated. I looked to Demyx, who was now giggling, with a pout. He stopped and smiled at me.

"should we take this as your going to lose?" Marluxia decided to ask.

"no I'm just taking precaution." I moved inward to sit by there little coffee table so we could get this over done with, _and hopefully with my dignity still in tack _I thought to myself.

_"pssh, what dignity"_ Shadow said somewhere in the depths of my mind. I ignored him like usual.

"so how many layers you wearing?" Marluxia asked I shifted uncomfortably.

"he wearing a jacket, 4 t-shirts, 2 pants, 2 swim trunks, boxers, and 4 four pairs of socks" Demyx ecstatically answered for me.

An hour and thirty minutes into the game and I was missing two shirts, a pair of pants, and two pairs of socks. _I suck_, I sighed. _At least I'm still clothed though_ I thought as I looked around our little circle. Marluxia and Axel were winning with them missing only one or two articles of clothing you could tell they weren't going to get out of this with their dignity still intact. I sadly couldn't say the same thing for me and Demyx though. I would still be the first one to lose sadly though _Cause I keep getting these damn bad hands_ I yelled to myself. I threw my cards on the table finally feeling like I could win.

"Flush!" I said happily.

"Straight flush" Marluxia said smugly.

"full house" said Demyx giving me a apologetic smile.

"Royal Flush! I win again!" I groaned and thumped me head on the coffee table. "alright Zex you know what to do" he said with a smirk. I took off another pair of socks and threw them in a pile while Marluxia shuffled the cards up again. Demyx dealt them. Looking at my hand again I knew I was going to lose. _Ugh how can one guy have so much bad luck?_

* * *

In a couple of more hours the game was done for me.

"alright Zex" he paused before laughing. "your boxers and your shirt needa be gone now." Axel said through laughter. Apparently by their rules if one of them catches you bluffing before everyone's hand is down you lose two articles of clothing. Kind of like bullshit except you lose clothes instead of getting my cards. I sighed trying to act like this was a bother but really my insides were churning disgustedly, my heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I took off my shirt first and then my boxers quickly moving my hands down to hide myself. I sat Indian style with my arms between my legs for coverage and I was now thanking god for the casts that were on my arm and leg for it gave me even more coverage.

Axel and Marluxia were laughing at this and I couldn't help noticing Demyx was adverting his eyes, which made me feel even more embarrassed.

"You can put your clothes on now" Axel said after 30 minutes of him winning in only his boxers. With relief I turned away to put my boxers on. Only Marluxia grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around. I flinched as trembles started making their way through me. I hit his arm off me and backed up a bit. He had serious look on his face. I turned away and quickly put on my boxers and a pair of pants.

"what happened to your stomach? " he asked. Looking down at my stomach, ready to put on a shirt, I saw the still stitched up scar. I shrugged as I pulled my shirt on.

"that's not nothing what happened?" he asked his tone much stronger now. think quick stupid I told myself.

"I uh… our house has wood floors" I said.

"so?"

"so the nails comes loose sometimes. The day I fell down the stairs I got cut open by one." I'm amazed I can actually look him the eye and say this. He gave me a weary look before he turned to finish changing.

* * *

I left their room around four. The box was eating away at the back of my mind. I pulled it out from under my bed and ripped it open. I pulled out a note.

_Here you little whore. I got you all your slutty essentials._

My breathing became fast and I could swear I felt my heart skip a beat. I ripped all the Styrofoam peanuts out of the box to find a dildo, lube, std clinic business cards, and a gag ball. I felt sick but I held it back because I saw a string at the bottom. I picked up to find a secret compartment filled with pictures, dvd's, film cartages and another note.

_After you get this box come your mom's house immediately. If you don't well send these out over the internet. You can destroy them all you want we still have the originals though. See you soon._

I picked up a picture and noticed it was of me when I was last at my mom's house. I knew already what the dvd's then had on them.

* * *

review please? tell me how stupid it is or something i dont care just something.


	10. Roxas

Hello I did not mean to take this long in updating the story but I sadly must report my computer has trojan viruses. Look at the "s" not just one a crap load. I didn't know how to get this up without the file being corrupted after many trys of trying to get it up and trying to get rid of the viruses I had to resort to using my dad's laptop. I'm sacred of him reading it... hes not really open minded...anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own! Except for the plot line..right?

* * *

Chapter 10 Roxas

Marluxia's POV

I sat up in bed hearing the door unlock. Only to find Zexion stumble through the door, literary. I let a smile rise on my face even though it was like five in the morning.

"Well someone got home late." no answer, he just stumbled over to his bed and flopped down onto it.

"wanna tell me where you've been all this time?"

"no" his voice was hoarse and I thought he was going to start crying his eyes out.

"are you ok?" I asked worried something had happened to him.

"I'm fine." he flipped his head to face the wall and laid there. I knew this meant he was done talking with me. Maybe he was even sleeping. I laid back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Zexion's POV

"hey!" Demyx practically yelled.

"hn." I didn't feel like talking after what happened last night. Not only that but I was feeling drowsy. I sat down in my regular seat only to have him turn around to talk to me.

"hey guess what?" I rubbed my aching head.

"what?" I sighed.

"not only do we get a new teacher today but we also get a new student!"

"that's nice" I said nonchalantly. All of a sudden the door slammed open. I looked to see a tall pirate looking guy. He had an eye patch covering his right eye and his hair was pulled back into a pony tail. It was jet black with sliver streaks running through it. Whether they were from old age or a fashion sense was unknown to me. It was all wrapped up with a scar on his left cheek. He wrote on the board Mr. Supesu and turned around with a big grin on his face.

"hello class my name is Mr. Supesu, I'm going to be your new teacher for the rest of the year." just then a blond spiky haired boy walked into class. "alright introduce yourself to the class and then you can go sit down in that seat over there." he was pointing to the seat next to me.

"My name is Roxas Hikari pleased to meet you." that's all he said before sitting down next to me. Demyx didn't even wait 5 seconds before introducing himself and start asking questions

I headed to my chemistry class. Demyx was still talking to Roxas so I started on by myself. It didn't last long though. I heard thumping footsteps of someone running this way.

"Hey Zexy wait up!" I slowed my pace so he could catch up.

"Demyx we don't have the same class so it really doesn't make sense for you to run over here to walk with me."

"of coarse it does silly! You're my best friend and I have to make sure you don't hurt yourself even more than you already have!" his huge grin was making it hard for me to say no. I sighed and let him walk alongside me. if he only knew I thought.

* * *

Demyx's POV

"Hey where's Zexion?" I asked noticing he wasn't sitting down.

"I don't know hes been acting really weird last night." Marly answered.

"what do you mean by that?"

"Lets go somewhere else to talk." he made a slight nod towards Roxas. I looked over at him and then back at Marly who was now standing to make his way out of the cafeteria. I followed quickly behind after apologizing to Roxas and Axel for leaving them behind.

"So why'd we have to come out here?" I asked finally outside in the snow.

"Two things, one look over there," he pointed at a tree. Looking it over I saw Zexion sitting, reading underneath it. "and two," I brought my attention back to him.

"Wait but I thought you said you didn't know where he was!"

"I didn't I just assumed. Again two we don't know Roxas well enough to go talking about other people's problems in front of him." I nodded my head in understanding.

"I hope it's alright leaving him with Axel." I thought out loud.

"yes but let's get on with why we came out here shall we?" I nodded. "alright so last night when I got back in the room everything was fine, or so I thought…

_*"hey uh.. Sorry about the strip poker game." I said beginning to get through the door._

_"It's fine." he answered while turning a page in his book. I headed towards the bathroom only to have something catch my eye. Turning I noticed Zexion's present and tiny heaps of Styrofoam around it. 'He opened it' I thought to myself. I continued on into the bathroom as if nothing.*_

"when I came out he was gone." he explained. I couldn't help not looking over at Zexion. I knew I had worried written on my face but I can't help it. _what's wrong Zexion_? I thought to myself.

"he got back in early this morning before school started. I nodded and brought my attention back to Marly.

"I'ma see if I can find out what's up with him." hopefully it works out I thought to myself.

* * *

Axel's POV

"so…. Tomorrow you get your room number."

"yeah…" he said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"any idea on who you might be sharing it with?" _awkward._

"a little….." _awkward.  
_  
"well that's cool then…." _AWKWARD! This freaking conversation is awkward! I don't even know him. Fucking Demyx is the one that brought him over here and then he just leaves him with me! I don't mind seeing as he looks so… that's not the point though the point is what the fuck am I supposed to say to him?_

"hey do you know who Mr. Elian is?" he asked pulling out of my mind rant.

"oh um yeah I have him next period." he smiled.

"oh great I'll have you to walk with then! Unless you mind?" I shook my head.

"I don't mind at all" I said with a smile.

* * *

Zexion's POV

_Oh great Axel made friends with Roxas _I thought unhappily.

_"they're using him to forget about you"_

_"no they're not, they're just making new friends" _I said to shadow.

_"yeah in order to replace you" _he sniggered. I held my book up more so I couldn't see them conversing over the binding.

* * *

_Ugh why couldn't he choose a better day to do this?_

I thought to myself as grunts and moans escaped the door to my room. I sighed and turned in the direction of Demyx and Axel's room. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened instantly to a half dressed Demyx. He was toweling his wet hair. Surprisingly it still kind of held the Mohawks shape.

"hey Zexy what's up?" he was still wearing the necklace I gave him, it being the only thing that covered his chest.

"can I hang out over here for a bit?" I bit my lip with hope.

"yeah come right on in" he made room as I walked through the door. I stood by it even after he closed it and walked over to his bed.

_"it's fine to go in Zexion" _Ienzo encouraged. I wanted to believe him but I was uncomfortable.

"you know you don't have to stand by the door right?" I nodded my head but dared not to take a step. He patted a spot on his bed next to him obviously saying sit here. I cautiously walked over and sat down. It started feeling awkward.

"so…..where is everybody?" I asked curiously, trying to fill in the silence enveloping us slowly.

"Axel went with Roxas and Larxene to dinner. I don't know where Marluxia is though."

"wait Larxene went too?" he nodded "but that doesn't make any sense."

"what do you mean?" _his confused face is soo cute_ I thought.

"isn't Marluxia and Larxene going out?"

"No and what does that have to do with anything?"

"the reason I came over here was because Marluxia is having sex with Larxene…or so I thought." shock and excitement lit up his face.

"are you hungry" I gave him a questioning look and shook my head.

"no why?"

"Lets have a stake out to see who Marly's dating!" he had a huge grin on his face.

"isn't that invading his privacy though?" Feeling guilty about it already. He shook his head

"think of it this way were just looking out for him."

"ok then…" I said hesitantly still not sure.

* * *

Demyx's POV

"any movement yet?" I asked. Zexion shuffled around a little on the floor.

"none…why am I the one on floor peeking out the door when you were the one who wanted to find out who Marly is dating!" I smiled at him.

"because you have more patience than I do." he shook his head and turned back around.

"oh wait the door opened!" I jumped off my bed and ran to the door to peek out with him. I laid down next to him to see out too.

"here comes Marly!" I whispered excitedly as Marly walked out his room and looked both ways before turning around to face the person coming out. "And here comes…"

"Mr. Izzard?" Zexion and I yelled in unison. We got up, Zexion slammed the door closed and we stood there staring at each other.

"oh my god! What are we going to do?" I asked.

"the only thing we can do, stay quiet about it!" Zexion said while sitting down on my bed.

"what do you mean stay quiet, shouldn't we tell someone?" he shook his head.

"if we tell someone besides Marluxia that we know we can get Mr. Izzard sent to jail. The most we should do is tell Marluxia that we know." I nodded finally understanding.

"so what now?" he shrugged his shoulders. "can I ask you something?" he nodded his head.

"depending on the question is whether I answer though." I smiled _it's just like him to say something like that. Hes just so adorable_ I thought.

"I just wanted to know if something was wrong. Like if anything bad happened or anything like that." I asked knowing I was steping in dangerous waters.

"Everythings fine…." he looked away from my eyes. He just gave himself away I thought.

"do you want to talk about it?" he shook his head. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes before he asked,

"hey I know Marluxia has a car but does anyone else drive?" I nodded.

"Axel and I can drive, I have a car but I don't use it unless I'm going to visit my parents or taking a long trip. Axel and Marluxia tend to car pool with each other, one week it's Marly driving and the next week it's Axe."

"what are you doing on Friday?" he mumbled looking down at his feet…well cast. Is this what I think it is? I thought to myself as my heart started pounding faster.

"do you think….maybe you could give me a ride to the doctors?" my heart sunk a little. "I'll pay for the gas if you want."

"no, no it's fine I don't mind taking you, it'll be fun." I said with the best smile I could pull on my face.

* * *

Zexion's POV

"so what do you think about Roxas?"

_"Oh look I think he might like him. Looks like you have some competition."_ Shadow teased. I ignored his remark.

"he's….ok I guess. I mean I don't really know him so I don't know." I shrugged just then the door opened to reveal Axel and Roxas. _speak of the devil_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Axel, Roxas!" Demyx jumped up to go greet them.

"I told you."

Shadow snickered. I grabbed at the necklace he gave me. I could only hear muffles of everybody talking. I got up and headed for the door.

"Hey there Zex!" I pushed through Axel and walked out of the room.

"Hey where you going?" I ignored him slamming the door walking straight to my room and again slamming the door on my way in this time.

"Whoa someone's pissed." I glared at Marluxia who was sitting on his bed.

"I am not angry" I said in monotone while walking to my bed and flopping down on it. I turned over facing the wall hoping he understood that I didn't want to talk anymore.

"doesn't seem that way to me."

"I'm not angry!"

"your tone says otherwise."

"yeah and the smell in here says otherwise on the fact that you were just having sex with Mr. Izzard." I turned over in shock of that actually coming out of my mouth to look at his reaction. He was sitting up with a pissed off expression. "oh my God Marluxia I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" he held his hand up to silence me.

"how'd you find out?" anger started emanating from his whole being.

"I… me and…. I saw him come out of the room before when he left." I said meekly. He came over to my bed grabbing my shirt. Not too roughly just to show me he means business. _ too close was_ going off like an alarm in my head.

"you've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not a soul." I nodded my head.

"I won't I promise."

* * *

hey review please it make me want to get a new chapter out as soon as I can...unless I get really depressed in which case not reviewing my chapters would make me depressed thinking no one really cares about it so why should I?


	11. Doctor's Visit

Hey guys new chapter for ya.

Disclaimer: I don't anything Kingdom Hearts related.

* * *

Chapter 11 Doctor's Visit

Demyx's POV

_*I flinched as the door slammed shut. 'he left' I thought confused at this act. Looking back at Axel and Roxas they looked just as confused as I was._

"_did he just run out the room in some kind of hurry or…?"_

"_more like stomped out." Axel corrected. "did you see his face?" I shook my head._

"_he looked angry and hurt at the same time." me and Axel swung our attention back to Roxas.*_

"and ever since that happened on Monday he won't talk to me" I whined to Marly.

"is that all or is there more to it?" he asked with a face I can only describe as deep in thought.

"I don't know, I mean he's been avoiding me it seems and it also looks like he's on edge. Like one little word could tick him off." he sighed.

"I have no idea what set him off to act this way but I can say that he can't ignore you much longer today." I gave him a puzzled look not sure at what he was getting at. He smirked. " this morning he asked if I would take him to the doctors because he didn't wanna go with you. So I told him I couldn't that I had work to do and to not even bother with Axel because he has no gas money this week so-"

"that leaves me the only one that can take him today." I said in realization.

"bingo. Either he asks you or pays the cancellation fee of the appointment which I know he wouldn't do. So now all you gotta do is annoy him a little bit and he'll come around again." just then the bell rang.

"Thank you Marly! I'll talk to you later!" I said as I started heading to my first period classroom._ Zexion is already in his seat, alright time to begin. _I sat down and turned around.

"Hey Zexy whats up?" ignored. _stupid book _I thought glaring at the binding of Ignes Fatui. I took it out of his hands.

"Demyx" he started darkly "give it back." he growled out. I couldn't help butt giggled at this. Which in return he glared at me. I put the book down on my desk. He sighed, slumped in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. That alone was cute but it only made it cuter when his scowl turned into a pout. I smiled at him.

"so I wanted to know when Marly was taking you to the doctor's later because I need to talk to him about something." I lied. He looked down and started playing with the end of his shirt.

"umm… about that I-" the bell rang.

"Demyx, turn around." Mr. Supesu scolded, I sighed and turned around. Opening my notebook I ripped out a sheet of paper and quickly scribbled on it **'you were saying?'**. I folded it fast into a small square and when Mr. Supesu turned towards the board I quickly threw it back onto Zexion's desk. I sat taking notes for about 5 minutes until he tapped my shoulder for me to reach back and grab it.

I waited for Mr. Supesu to turn around again before opening it in my lap.** 'see the thing is Marluxia couldn't take me today because he was busy. So I asked Axel but he doesn't get gas money till next week and I don't have any money to give him to take me. So I was wondering if you could maybe take me? Please?'** I smiled to myself before writing **'sure thing I told you before I would, didn't I?'** I folded it back up and threw it on his desk again.

* * *

Zexion's POV

"_why don't you make friends with him?" _Ienzo said as I stared at Roxas at the usual spot upon walking into the cafeteria.

"_why make friends with him? Hes an attention hog." _I thought to him stubbornly. He just sighed as he disappeared from my mind as I walked outside and sat under my tree. I opened hallucination and began where I left off. _This book is so weird. Does the person who wrote this actually expect me to believe that I could create illusions for other people to see? Let alone myself? _I asked myself incredulously.

I strained to hear footsteps coming this way. I closed my book and checked who it was. I sighed from relief.

"hey ready to go?" Demyx called out as he approached. I nodded my head and stood up slowly. He smiled, happily grabbed my hand and started pulling me ahead. I yanked my hand out of his and kept on walking so I wouldn't see his face but more importantly so he wouldn't see mine. I know panic and fear was written all over my face and I didn't want him to ask questions. He caught up to walk beside me again as we entered the student parking lot. Following close Demyx lead me to a blue Mercedes SLK. I stood in awe as he opened the passenger door for me to get in.

"this is your car?" I asked still in awestruck.

"mmhmm" I got in and he closed the door. Taking in what the inside looked like I noticed his door was still locked so I reached over and unlocked it right when he was about to unlock it for himself. He got in and smiled at me. "thank you" I nodded.

"so tell me if this is your car then why did we take the train the other day?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"less money and less attention from people."

"good point" I stared out the window as the scenery changed, only taking little glances at Demyx when he was focusing on the road. It was quiet and peaceful the whole drive.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and sat there for a moment. I lightly shook Zexion's shoulder to wake him up. He stirred before yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"we're here." he nodded before getting out and slowly walking up to the doors. I locked my car before following him inside and all the way up to the check in counter.

"hi I have an appointment for-"

"Zexion Illuzie?" a lady said.

"never mind." the lady smiled at Zexion as we walked over to her.

"it's good to see you. Follow me please." we followed her into an examining room. "alright the doctor will be with you shortly so sit up on that and he'll be right in." she left as Zexion sat down on the table. I turned to leave to wait outside.

"don't leave…please?" I let go of the door's handle and turned to him.

"well that's something I wouldn't have expected." he gave me a questioning look.

"why would you say that?" I sat down on a chair next to the table he was on.

"well if I do remember correctly you were ignoring me up to only a couple hours ago." I faked a serious thinking face. He gave me a playful hit on my shoulder "ow" I whined before giggling.

"like that hurt." he laughed. "I didn't mean to avoid you, It was a stupid reason to do it too. Sorry." he gave me a shameful smile.

"nah it's fine. But can I ask what the reason was?" he shook his head. "aw come on I wanna know."

"hello there Zexion. I'm doctor Strife." we turned to see the doctor had come in the room. He hung his chart up on the back of the door before walking over to shake his hand and then mine. "how's your leg and arm been feeling?"

"good" he said meekly.

"no problems?" he shook his head this time. "that's good signs to show we can take the casts off today. Ready?" he asked as he took the scissors off the counter and started cutting his leg cast first. Once he finished cutting both of them off he did a series of tests making Zexion lift his leg, raise his arm, bend his knee, bend and unbend his arm etc. "alright your free the only thing you have to worry about now is not over exerting yourself for a couple of days. Alright there's one more thing I want to check and then you'll soon be free to leave."

"do I have to take off my shirt or can I just lift it?" Zexion asked out of the blue.

"I think it would be less hassle to just take it off." he nodded and then looked at me.

"could you wait outside?" I nodded and left the room to wait for what ever they were checking to finish. 2 minutes afterward the door opened and doctor Strife came out closing the door behind him.

"I want to ask you a couple questions if that's alright by you?" I nodded.

"sure what seems to be the problem?"

"well I was wondering….for starters did he ever tell you what type of fractures he got?" I shook my head which only made him sigh. "how bout the fact that he doesn't eat, or..or that he cuts himself. He ever talked to you about any of those?" _wait what did he just say?_

"whoa whoa whoa hold on their doc Zexion doesn't cut himself. He doesn't show any of the signs of people that do anyway." I told him in disbelief of what he was telling me. He sighed again.

"ok well maybe he's very good at playing the part. The point is that he does, he doesn't eat and that the fractures that he proclaimed are spiral fractures."

"and what are spiral fractures?" I asked already beginning to not like this guy.

"in most cases spiral fractures are associated with child abuse. All the other things could also add up to it. I just wanted to know if you've seen any weird behaviors between him and his mother that's all." I shook my head beginning to get furious at his assumptions.

"no, he's fine, they're fine. He doesn't cut himself and he's not being abused by his mother. And he eats just fine thank you. Now if that's it we'd like to leave." he sighed and rubbed his eyes only to nod his head and walk off. I knocked and opened the examining room door to see Zexion waiting on the chair I was sitting in before.

"ready to leave?" he nodded. "oh one thing we have to make a quick pit stop at my house before we go back, is that ok?" he nodded.

"doesn't bother me none, I mean you did bring me here." we made our way to the check out counter.

"hello again, name please?"

"Zexion iluzie." he took out his wallet while the lady went typing away on her computer.

"uh it says you don't have any insurance-"

"it's fine how much is it?" she looked at him with a shocked face.

"450 dollars" he opend his wallet and pulled out the correct amount threw it on the counter. On the drive to my house I just had to ask.

"where'd you get all that money?" I gave him a smile to show I was joking.

"my mom." the rest of the ride was quiet until I pulled up to the gates of my house.

"this is your house?" I could feel my smile droop.

"uh huh" I turned off the ignition and headed up to the door. I could hear Zexion close behind. "look were going in and out so please stay close ok?" he nodded.

* * *

Zexion's POV

Mansion was the first thing that came to my mind upon driving up to Demyx's house. Not only did it fit the outside of the house but the thought grew even more upon walking throughout the house. It was quiet either from how big it was or that no one was in it.

"where's your parents?" I asked to see which it was.

"not here" _well someone's on edge I thought. _He walked into a room grabbed something off a bureau and walked out closing the door and putting whatever he grabbed into his pocket. "alright we're done here let's go."

* * *

Marluxia's POV

"whoa hold on there slow down." I covered Demyx's mouth. "he told you all that right?" he nodded his head. I pulled my hand off of his face and sighed "it must be true then."

"what do you mean it must be true? I don't believe it, I won't believe it."

"well you know the only way we're going to find out if it's true or not is to go through that package." I glanced at it and turned my attention back to Demyx.

"that would be wrong though, it's an invasion of privacy."

"where's Zexion right now?"

"he's at dinner."

"good we have enough time then." I walked over to his bed and reached under grabbing for the box that came in the mail for him. I pulled it out and put it in between me and Demyx. "ready?" he nodded and I opened it up.

"…nothing." we looked at each other before I sighed and threw it to the side out of anger.

"there's nothing in it. I should've known he wouldn't just leave the contents in the box if he didn't want anyone to find it's contents." I sighed again and closed the box up pushing it back under his bed.

"so what now?"

"I don't know. Guess we're just going to have to wait and see."

* * *

what you guys think? you should leave me a review telling me what you thought.


	12. The Triple S Effect

hey guys new chapter hope you like. i think this one might be shorter then normal sorry.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

* * *

Chapter 12 The Triple S Effect

Scars, Secrets and Suspects

Zexion's POV

"so what's with the arm socks?" I looked over the books binding to see the question came from Roxas.

"_no surprise there, for weeks he's been trying to be friends with you." _I ignored Ienzo turning back to Roxas.

"they're arm warmers." I lifted my book up to read again.

"okay then what's up with the arm warmers?" I sighed _I'm never going to enjoy this book in peace _I thought.

"nothing I just like wearing them"

"did you run out of your long sleeved shirts? Is that why your wearing them?"

"yes." I said in monotone not really wanting to go on with the conversation. Demyx came over and sat down on the floor next to Roxas.

"you two getting along?" he said with a big grin on his face.

"yeah." he answered for us.

"so what's with the gloves Zexy?" I sighed. "you were wearing lots of long sleeves before too. Are you hiding a new tattoo?" I shook my head.

"no what gives you that idea?"

"then you won't mind taking them off for us." Demyx grabbed my right arm warmer intending to take it off._ now is the time to panic_ I thought. I yanked my arm back so he'd lose his grip only to have the warmer taken off.

"_stupid that was all your fault." _I heard shadow say as I threw my arm in back of me. I heard the door click open and shut behind me and I soon felt a tall looming shadow cast over me. I felt frozen with panic and didn't move.

"Marly quickly what's on his forearm?" Demyx asked franticly.

"nothing, why?" I let out a relieving sigh _maybe he's far enough away to not see it _I thought.

"he was hiding his arm from us." Roxas politely stated.

"well in that case he has a huge scar from the middle of his forearm almost to his elbow." he nonchalantly as he moved away from the door and towards his bed. My heart skipped a beat.

"really? That's sooo cool lemme see, lemme see." Demyx reached for my arm again to which I stood up covering my face with my bangs.

"it's not cool it's disgusting." I spat out.

"how would we know that if you haven't even shown us?" Roxas so cleverly asked. I opened my mouth and closed it before I walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Demyx's POV

SLAM! I cringed at the noise.

"guess he didn't have a good come back." Roxas said with a shrug. I shook my head at him.

"hey I'm pretty sure Zexion was my only roommate." I couldn't help but snort at this. "no seriously what are you people doing here in the middle of the day?" he asked as he sat down on his bed.

"we had nothing better to do plus we were only waiting for lunch to be served." Roxas said in a bored manner.

"how long do you think he'll be in there?" I asked starting to get worried.

"I don't know but now I'm kinda pissed cause I was going to use it." Marluxia said to the door. Loud enough that Zexion could hear for he yelled back.

"go screw yourself!" Marly laughed at this.

"come on lunch is most likely being served now." he said making his way to the door with Roxas following right behind him.

"I'll think I'll stay for a bit." Marly nodded knowingly and they left. I went to the bathroom door and knocked on it softly.

"Zexy?" I called softly at the door. I could hear the faucet running. I knocked again.

"what?" he snapped.

"just come out it's fine they're gone now, your not going to be pressured into showing me your scar." the faucet turned off immediately. Light footsteps made it's way to the door in which the door opened not long after. I smiled at him as he looked up at me through his bangs, like a child being scolded.

"aren't you going to lunch with the rest of them?" he asked moving to sit on his bed. I shook my head taking a seat next to him.

"nah, I thought I'd go with you." he nodded. We sat there for a while in silence before he whispered.

"wanna see it?" I nodded slowly.

"only if you want me to see it." he pulled his arm out of the glove and slowly turned it over. A low gasp escaped my lips. _he defiantly wasn't joking when it looked nasty _I thought.

"it's not that bad" I said lightly touching it not sure if he was ok with me touching it or not. He didn't pull away which was a good sign.

"your just saying that. I heard you gasp, I'm not death. It's just going to be added on to my list of flaws."

"everyone has flaws don't think you're the only one. So what's under the other glove." he shrugged.

"nothing"

"nothing?" he nodded. "you sure?"

"well…can you keep a secret?" I nodded.

"course you can always count on me." I smiled at him. He took it off and turned it inside out. It held a cell phone in a secret pouch. "when did you get a cell phone?" he shrugged again.

"I bought it a couple days ago."

"got a secret job?" I shoulder nudged him. He laughed nervously, which confused me a bit.

"yeah something like that."

"so… you going to give me your number or am I going to have to take it from you?" he laughed and gave me his cell to which I produced mine and handed over to him. We switched back after putting in each other digits in.

"only a couple things don't call me at night, like from 12 to 5 in the morning."

"yeah, yeah I know don't wanna be awake all night for no reason."

"also don't give the others my number." he sighed.

"oooh special privilege." I joked which earned me a playful nudge.

* * *

Zexion's POV

_**Received: Your casts are off now right?**_

_**Sent: yeah**_

_**Received: Your mom's house. Now.**_

I shut my phone closed pocketing it and excusing myself from the table.

"hey where you going?" Marly asked giving me a suspicious look.

"my mom need's my help so I'm going home. I'll be back Sunday night."

"aww why can't she give you just one weekend off?" Demyx whined. I wanted to laugh at this but it didn't feel appropriate so I just turned to leave.

* * *

I couldn't breathe even though I was panting like crazy. Couldn't catch my breath.

"this is…the last…time…right?" I was kicked in my ribcage making me cough like a mad man. _maybe it's cause the keep putting a bag on my head. I know I'm ugly but geez every time I come here? _he kicked me out of my thoughts.

"I think that's enough for now. Let's get on to the main course shall we?"

* * *

Axel's POV

"so does he always just up and leave during lunch?" Roxas asked.

"during lunch, hanging out, dinner, middle of the night, you know the usual." I said in a bored tone.

"don't you ever think something is up?" I shook my head.

"nah, I mean he's always going to his mother's so he should be fine, right?"

"I guess that does make sense…but haven't you ever wondered what he always doing over there."

"all the time." Marly cut in.

"we should find out." Roxas proclaimed.

"even though it does sound tempting I've already been talked out of pressuring him to tell us." I told him.

"I agree, it'll be better for him to just come out and tell us no?" Marluxia said making Roxas hold his hand to his chin thinking intently.

"your right but you also gotta no when the secrets become to overwhelming for him." that made Marly actually look at him.

"just leave him alone. He'll tell us when he's ready." Demyx said in a bored tone. This made me snicker.

"yeah maybe to you, lover boy, but to us? Doubt it." he knew what I said was true for he jus looked down.

* * *

Demyx's POV

_**Sent: Your coming to the movies later tonight right?**_

_**Received: Yeah I should be home before then anyway.**_

_**Sent: Cool, see ya soon ;)**_

* * *

Zexion's POV

"sleepy?" I looked drowsily at Demyx nodding slightly. He smiled "you can sleep on my shoulder if it gets to hard for you to stay up." I shook my head.

"I needa stay up." I whispered. He chuckled making me smile. He caressed my cheek slowly leaning in towards me. He closed his eyes pressing his lips against mine. _soft, warm_ I closed my eyes leaning in to the kiss only for shock to shoot through me. My eyes shot open and I pushed him off. I covered my mouth with my hand. "excuse me" I got up and ran out the theater. I locked myself in the family bathroom holding myself up over the sink.

"_why'd you run away? I thought you liked him." _Ienzo asked.

"_I don't like him…I don't know."_

"_if you didn't then why'd you lean it to the kiss?" _Shadow sighed.

"_I don't know"_

"_do you want to like him?" _Ienzo asked sweetly.

"_I don't know."_

"_that's a lot of I don't knows don't you think?" _Shadow sniggered.

"_I don't want him to like me. I'm disgusting." _I looked at the mirror and broke down crying. Holding myself up as long as I could until I fell to the floor_._

* * *

hehehe...uh don't kill me? please? reveiw!


	13. Xigbar

hey guys sorry i'm late a day, i was caught up with B-day stuff yesterday. hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: i don't own any kingdom hearts characters.

* * *

Chapter 13 Xigbar

"Demyx."

"DEMYX" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to the front of the room to find Mr. Supesu aiming weird looking guns at me. They looked like crossbows somewhat. "daydreaming in my class again are we? I'll show you what happens when students don't respect me!" he fired a number of shots at me to which I cringed, holding my hands up in defense. I felt light taps against my head and arms, I opened my eyes when I didn't feel anymore. Mr. Supesu was now smugly smiling at me. " Mr. Vand see me after class please. Oh and take that silly thing off of your forehead." he turned around and went back writing things on the board.

I touched my forehead feeling a foam cylinder sticking out from against my face. I pulled it off to see what it was. _Nerf ammo? Why would a teacher have a Nerf gun?_ Before I knew it the bell had rung. I slowly put my things away waiting for the rest of the students to leave. When they were all finally gone I got up put my bag on and stood in front of his desk.

"ah, I was beginning to wonder if you were just going to stay sitting there or actually come up here." he smirked. I opened my mouth to speak only for him to hold up his hand to make me shut it. "if your going to apologize I don't want to hear it. I only asked you to stay after for three things. One, are you ok? you've seemed zoned out all morning thinking about something." I nodded my head.

"I'm fine, just thinking about an up coming test that I might fail." I lied. He nodded his head in understanding though.

"alright then two, you will be serving detention after school today." with this he gave a sincere smile. _oh great I got a jackass for a teacher_ I thought.

"and three?" I asked.

"three.." he rolled his seat over to his file cabinet and pulled a couple sheets of paper out of a draw. "your friends with Zexion right? Right. I'd like you to bring him his makeup work for today. It seems odd he would be sick, he seemed fine on Friday." he handed me the paperwork and a pass to my next class. _I guess this is his planning period_ I thought seeing that no students had entered the classroom during our talk. I made my way to the door. "Demyx if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for ya." he called as I walked out.

* * *

Marluxia's POV

"what's with the long face Dem Dem?" I asked while sitting down in front of him.

"I got detention later today." he whined pushing his lunch tray to the side to slump on the table. I patted his head in reassurance.

"it'll be fine, only thirty minutes and then your home free." he pulled his head up to rest his chin on the table. He still had a pout on his face.

"I guess your right. So how's Zexy?" he asked looking to the side as if embarrassed by the question. I started eating my spaghetti while I thought about his question.

"he's fine I guess. When I woke up this morning he had a fever though." he eyed my suspiciously.

"how do you know he wasn't just playing hooky? Sometimes you might think someone has a fever by just feeling his head -" I cut him off.

"I had Vexen come in and check on him." I said nonchalantly. This made him sit up straight and eye me with curiosity.

"whose Vexen?" I dropped my fork. _you are so stupid_ I thought to myself as I held my face in my hands. "oh wait I know you your talking about. I didn't think you both would be on first name basis though." I could hear the grin his voice.

"shit! You too? I thought Zexion was the only one that saw." _I'm so screwed._

"nah both of us decided to stake your room out to see who were dating, my idea of course. Don't worry we won't tell anyone about it. Well besides you of coarse." he smiled happily.

"great" I groaned slumping down onto the table to which he giggled at.

* * *

Demyx's POV

"hey Demyx I didn't know you'd be in detention." He grinned at me.

"Axel? How'd you get in detention?" I said moving to sit next to him. He shrugged.

"I set the lab on fire." he stated happily.

"are you crazy?" we started laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing about it if I were you." Roxas said as he walked over and sat down in the seat next to Axel.

"oh com'on Rox I didn't mean to get you in detention." he sighed.

"I know, I know."

"how'd Axel get you in detention?" I asked curiously.

"he told Mr. Izzard that i told him to set the beaker over the flame." Axel snickered which lead to a punch in the arm by Roxas.

"hey enough!" we looked to the front to find Mr. Supesu had finally came in to watch us. "alright look I don't care what you guys do for the next thirty minutes as long as your quiet and no one gets into fights. Got it?" we nodded. He sat down at his desk right when Axel and Roxas began to whisper. Listening to there conversation was boring after a while that I ended up moving a desk next to Mr. Supesu's.

"what are you doing?" I asked taking the seat I placed next to his desk.

"I'm setting up lessons for next week so I don't have to do it on the weekend."

"but I'm boooored." I whined quietly. He chuckled but thankfully took his eyes of his computer's monitor.

"what do you want me to do about it? You have two of your friends sitting over there anyway. Why not talk to them?"

"they're talking about boring stuff!" I whined again which made him chuckle again.

"so what am I supposed to about it?"

"entertain me."

"oh? With what? How do I entertain a person that's always bored because he's lazy?" I pouted angrily.

"hey I'm not lazy!" he laughed. "how bout we play twenty questions?" I asked hoping for anything to pass the time now.

"alright then what's the actual reason for spacing out this morning?" _shit I thought he believed me_ I thought. I put on my best sad face.

"I was worrying about my parents, they haven't been home for awhile." I said looking at the floor. He patted my back reassuringly. _he believed it yes!_

"it's ok they're probably on a trip for work." I nodded my head and brought it up to look at him again.

"that's what I was thinking. So… what's your first name?" I asked slowly bringing my smile back.

"Xigbar. You going to fail my class?"

"probably," I laughed. "do you have a family?" he shook his head.

"nah, you know valentines day is coming up."

"yeah so?" I looked at him weird.

"so you have anybody your going to get something for?" I shook my head a little sad.

"I was going to get someone something, but now…" I shook my head again.

"hey it's ok. If they don't realize how great you are that's there problem. They're missing out on a great guy." I smiled at him.

"thanks, your too kind."

"you can consider me a friend, Demyx. Anytime you need to talk to someone I'm here for 'ya ok?" I nodded happily.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I could smell Demyx's scent wafting through the room._ calm down, just pretend to still be asleep_ I thought to myself keeping my eyes closed as I heard him enter the room.

"Marly?" I heard him whisper as he tiptoed further into the room. He stopped for a minute so I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. He turned and started making his way over to my bed, I shut my eyes tightly. He stopped and I could hear riffling. I couldn't help but open my eyes again to see what he was up to. I could feel my heart skip a beat from seeing him looming over me, the teardrop necklace hanging out of his shirt as he put something on my desk. I don't know how long I was staring at the hanging necklace but before I knew It I was caught in Demyx's eyes.

"he-hey there Zexy, how ya feeling?" he smiled taking me out of the trance he put me in.

"fine" my voice came out hoarse. _yeah like that is going to make him think your not sick _I thought to myself. "Marluxia's in the bathroom if your looking for him." I said as he stood up straight.

"I'm not really looking for him…well I kinda did wanna talk to him but that can wait later." he scratched his head.

"so what did you put on my desk?"

"oh that's your make up work from today. You know… I uh was being serious on Friday…right?" I looked away.

"please leave."

"but Zex," he reached for my arm to which I rolled over.

"go" I hid my face in my pillow and waited for him to leave. Only when I heard the door slam is when the tears came. I held in the sobs as Marluxia came out the bathroom.

"was someone in here before?" I sucked in a quiet shaky breath before answering.

"yeah, Demyx said he needed to talk to you and then left." I sounded calm but my voice was still hoarse.

"alright then I'll see you later ok? Ima go talk to him."

"hm"

* * *

Marluxia's POV

I knocked on Axel's and Demyx's door. The door opened immediately to Demyx.

"hey, Zexion said you wanted to talk to me?" he nodded and moved over to let me through the door. I sat on his bed and waited for him to join. "so what's up?" I asked when he finally sat down.

"did Zexion tell you why he came out the bathroom crying on Friday?" I sighed.

"that's all? Dude you should know he didn't tell anyone." he shook his head.

"that's not the point though. I made him cry. I made him cry because I'm stupid in thinking he liked me!" he put his head in his hands. I patted his shoulder feeling bad.

"it's ok. Tell me exactly what happened."

" I kissed him, thought he liked it. But apparently he didn't for he ran off and locked himself in a bathroom to cry for the rest of the night! But anyway that's still not the point."

"then what is?"

"I think I'ma give up on him, I think I like someone else. Only…I need your help to get him." I looked at him a little shocked. _how can somebody lose interest that fast? I've known girls to be obsessed with a guy for four years even after the guy calls her ugly and says he'll never date her. I shook myself out of my head ready to help him with anything._

"alright what do you need help with first?" I asked not sure of what I was getting myself into.

"first off, how'd did you get Vexen to think of you more than a student?"

* * *

yay progress! reveiw please? they feed my soul lol


	14. Confessions?

Hey guys sorry I took long just didn't fully know how I wanted this to turn out but now I think this is the best its going to get so here you go.

* * *

Chapter 14 Confessions?

I flinched at hearing the door open and close but didn't bother to look at who came in, for his scent came wafting before he ever did.

"hey" I heard him walk over to his bed; the mattress giving way as he sat down on it. I grunted to show that I heard him. "heh, still 'sick'?" he put emphasis on the word sick making it sound mocking. I swiveled my chair around to look at him.

"you know I'm not faking it, you felt my forehead this morning." my voice coming out hoarse. He smiled at this.

"of coarse I know that, but you seem like a person to be in class even if sick." I sighed.

"true but I'm in a dorm which is technically in school seeing as its on school grounds. Plus I'm doing the work I missed on the same day it was handed out so its the same thing." I turned my chair back around to face my desk. _alright next question_ I thought to myself while picking up my pencil again.

"sooooo…" I let out a frustrated growl. "you know that guy you like?" I dropped my pencil.

"what guy? I don't like a guy, let alone anyone."

"well I heard he liked you but he's giving up on you for somebody else. Aww isn't that just too bad?" he said in a baby talking voice; I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. My heart started to ache and a lump began to form in my throat.

"excuse me." I said getting up and heading for the bathroom. He got up and blocked my path, grabbing my scarred wrist in the process. I yanked my arm to pull away from him but his grip became threatening.

"seriously, do something about it. I know for a fact you pretending to not like him." I tried to rip my hand out of his grip once more.

"let go!" I said panic arising in my voice. He did indeed let go only to glare me down.

"I suggest you go find him and tell him before he does something stupid and you end up a mopey blob" he said sternly adding a grin at the end. He ruffled my hair before walking over to the couch to watch TV. I stood there for a minute before turning to him.

"where is he?" _can't believe your doing this_ I thought to myself. He looked over a little surprised only to smile back.

"that's what I was hoping for, he's in Mr. Supesu's room. Better hurry." with that I pulled on my shoes not even bothering with socks and grabbed a jacket to hide the fact I was still in my pajamas. I ran out the door making my way through the halls towards the school. I slowed down considerably upon turning into the hall that held his room. Walking slow so I could catch my breath before I had to actually confront him. The nervous jitters weren't letting me get a regular breathing sound though. I sucked in a large breath holding it for a bit and then releasing it to try and calm myself down. The door to the room wasn't open I noticed upon getting a closer view. I looked through the window to find Demyx and Mr. Supesu laughing. I raised my hand to knock on the door only to stop from the sight being seen. Demyx had leaned over and kissed Mr. Supesu. I quickly stepped away from the door and made my way back to the dorms. This time slowly, no rush to go anywhere anymore.

"_guess Marly was just playing with you huh?" _shadow snickered. I sighed ignoring him as best I could. I stopped at Axel's and Demyx's dorm just staring at the door for a bit. My hand reached up to pull my necklace out from under my shirt and jacket. I picked up and turned it around just looking at it for a minute. I sighed and took it off leaving it hanging on their dorm's doorknob and walked away.

* * *

Demyx's POV

He roughly pushed me away and whipped his mouth off with that back of his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" his yelling made me flinch as I backed away. I took one look at him before I jetted out of the door like a mad man. I didn't stop until I reached the dorms.

"hey" I turned my head to find Axel walking towards me. I sucked in another deep breathe for my aching lungs before I straightened up and put a smile on my face.

"hey, whats up?" I asked.

"nothing much, bout to head back to the room. You heading there too?" I nodded my head happy to have someone to walk with.

"so where were you before you ended up here?" I asked as we started down the hall. I glanced sideways to see if he was still there. He gave me a smirk.

"detention, where else? I don't just stay on the school side all day for nothing." he laughed I shook my head.

"what you do this time?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I threw a book at one of the kids in class." I shot him a look before busting out laughing.

"why the hell did you do that? You could've got suspended!" I said laughing even harder now. He just shrugged as we made our way to our door. I took out my key to unlock the door. Grabbing the handle I felt something odd on it. I looked down to find the necklace I had given Zexion. I pulled it off, laughter still coming from Axel. I turned to look at him holding it by the pendent.

"whats wrong?" he stopped laughing and his grin turned into worry. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I lifted the necklace to show him. He gave me a questioning look. "whats that?" I shook my head and opened the door pocketing the necklace.

"nothing don't worry about it." I sighed_ this day just keeps getting shittier and shittier_ I thought to myself making my way to my bed.

* * *

Marluxia's POV

_Whatever was in that box has to be here somewhere_ I thought trifling around through one of his clothing drawers. I dug all the way under and to the back before rearranging the clothes back to look like it had before I started looking through it. I sighed moving to the floor to look under the bed again to find anything that might be worth hiding. _stupid box_ I thought while pushing it out of the way to see if anything else was under the bed. Nothing, I pulled the mattress up to see if he stuffed anything in between them. Again nothing, I slumped into his computer chair with a sigh. I twirled myself around before opening one of the draws to look through. I closed it opening the next one after finding nothing in it. Not much to my surprise not finding anything in that one either. I tried the last draw, I shuffled through it for a couple minutes before giving up and closing it. Except it stopped short of closing all the way.

"stupid draw, close will you." I said getting frustrated at the draw. I yanked it forward before slamming it into the desk. I smiled at the victory of having it closed. I got up and started to walk away. _wait a minute _I thought to myself making a B line back to the desk. I sat on the floor and opened the draw to check the wheels moving it back and forth to see what was stopping it.

_Nothing on the track and the wheels are fine, hmm._ I laid on my back and looked under it. There was a thin, white rectangular box tapped to the bottom of it. _bingo _I carefully pulled the duck tape back so it wouldn't rip the box.

I sat back up with it in my hands happy that the box had no damage what so ever from me pulling the tape off. I pulled the lid off to see what was inside only to drop the lid in shock.

* * *

Demyx's POV

Axel looked at me, the necklace in hand.

"so why don't you go talk to him about it?" he said handing the necklace back over to me. I flipped it around in my palm as I just shook my head.

"this is just a sign he really doesn't want anything to do with me." I sighed clutching it for a moment only to open my palm to stare at it again.

"you don't know that. Look just go find him and talk to him about it. Maybe it's not what you think." I nodded my head. I pulled out my cell phone while Axel walked away satisfied with my answer.

**Sent: hey, where are you right now? I'd really like to talk to you, if you don't mind.**

**Received: Your talking to me right now aren't you? **I made a face at my phone before I let out a sigh.

**Sent: it's not the same.**

**Received: It's either this or no conversation instead. **I let out a frustrated growl at this before pounding my cell phones keys to answer him.

**Sent: Fine, I'll just go find you then.**

* * *

Zexion's POV

_Shit _I thought to myself while grabbing hold of the doorknob to my room. I opened it only to stand in the doorway shocked at the sight I beheld. Shock, fear, anger and raw power went through me before I turned and slammed the door shut so no one else could see. I could hear a gasp and shuffling in back of me.

"Don't bother I already caught you red handed." I seethed through my teeth before turning around to find Marluxia standing there uncomfortably holding the box. MY box. MY SECRET box that would only taking trifling for hours to find.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't mean to." I stomped over to him snatching the box out from his thieving, grabby paws as he went on blabbing. Anger rising with each word that came out from his lying mouth.

"Shut up just save it for someone you actually cares. I can't believe you actually went through my stuff! Just how much of this did you see?" he didn't hang his head in shame as I yelled at him. He clamly looked back at me before opening him mouth.

"all of it. I'm soo sorry Zexion." he said taking a step forward with his arm grabbing for mine. I harshly shrugged him off getting angrier by the second.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" I yelled before taking the box and running out the door. My destination unknown as the halls flashed by.

* * *

Yay progression. Sorry to the people who don't like Xiggy x Demy but it was brief so don't kill me on it. Please reveiw?


	15. Back in Good Graces

Hey guys sorry I took long hope your not mad. Anyway HAPPY 1ST ZEMYX DAY! I'm too lazy to put the discalimer so all I say is do not own!

* * *

Chapter 15 Back in Good Graces

I rolled over at the sound of my cell phone, trying to ignore it. I let out an audible sigh when it finally stopped ringing and snuggled back down into the bed. It vibrated signaling a voice message. Finally falling back to sleep; the phone vibrated again beginning to ring once more. I groaned pulling my head up to reach under the pillow grabbing my cell and throwing it across the room. I laid back down waiting for sleep to overcome me only to toss around. I sat back up frustrated and sleep deprived. Moving off the bed I looked around the room not recognizing my surroundings.

_Where am I?_ I thought to myself shifting around in the bed to hang my feet over the side. _The room looks like mine_…._dorms_ I thought before I got up and walked across the room to my phone. I picked up checking it over for any damage before I opened it checking my missed calls. 14 missed calls and 18 new messages. I sighed and scrolled through them. _Marluxia, Demyx, Marluxia, Demyx, Demyx, _I read to myself seeing their names pop up. I sat on the floor and deleted the messages as I looked around the room. One side contained space designs, the tacky glow in the dark space stickers all over the ceiling. The other side had a lot of poker stuff like poker chips, cards and dice just laying around everywhere.

I scratched my head wondering what I should do. _I can't just go back to my room after all that happened…._ I thought to myself as shock went through my spine. _the box!_ I turned my head back and forth hoping it to be in my line of sight. I then scrambled to the Gambler's bed and searched through the sheets, relief washing over me to find it hidden in the sheets. I held it to my chest like a kid holding onto their favorite stuffed animal.

"are you going out gambling tonight?" a guy's voice came muffled through the door. I hurriedly sat on the bed and hid the box between my legs.

"obviously." another guy's voice came as the door opened up to show a blond haired guy standing next to a blue haired guy. "oi gander at that, our little mate is finally awake." the blonde guy said with a smile. I twitched feeling their gaze upon me. They walked into the room shutting the door behind them.

"h-hi, um how did I end up here?" I asked watching their every move, the blue haired guy dropping his stuff and sitting on what I assume was his bed. The blond grabbing the desk chair next to the bed I was on and sliding in front of me but giving me just enough room to see the blue haired guy at the same time.

"ello, the name's Luxord Elian." he said reaching his hand out to shake. I calmly shook the blonde's hand, now known as Luxord. The blue haired guy stood up and walked over holding his hand out. I shook his too, staring at the X shaped scar on his face not noticing it before.

"my name's Saix Tsuki." I nodded as soon as let go of my hand. He then sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm Zexion Iluzie, so how'd I end up here?" I asked shifting a little so that I would be in my comfort zone while talking to them.

" well see we were walking back to our room and we found you passed out just a little bit father up. So we picked you up and brought you back here." Saix told me. I nodded in understanding.

"ye had quite some fever going when we found ye." Luxord smiled

"I thank you for your hospitality." they nodded indifferent to the fact of putting me up. "so, I guess I'll see you around school then?" I asked getting up holding the box under my shirt, making it look like my stomach just hurt a little bit. They smiled.

"you know we do have you in P.E. right?" Saix asked I shook my head.

"actually no I didn't, I'm not surprised though, I don't really pay attention to people in class." I said sheepishly. Luxord chuckled at this, Saix just smiled. I carefully put the box up my shirt shifting around to make it look like I was just getting up from an awkward position. They bought it from the look on their faces. "alright then," I said moving closer to the door. They stood up to follow me. "then I guess I'll see both of you tomorrow." I said giving a small smile. Saix offered his hand out so I shook it. While Luxord gave an awkward side hug with a pat on the back. Before I knew it I was out of the room and on my way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Demyx's POV

"stop lazing around, get off your ass and go do something." Axel said from across the room. I turned on my side to look at what he was doing.

"like what?" I whined, he paused his game to give me a serious look. _this is bad_ I thought knowing from experience. He got off the couch and grabbed my feet starting to yank me off my bed. I made an ungraceful grab for the bed post and instead landed on my ass with a yelp. Axel dusted his hands off against one another before resting them on his hips and leaning down to get a better look at me.

"there's a good start." he said with a smirk playing on his lips. I gave him an I- hate -you -look before scratching my head. I got up and sat on my bed.

"start to what? Everything I wanted to start ended before it even began." I sighed only to get whacked in the head by a pillow. "HEY!" I yelled at Axel who kept hitting me. I grabbed another one of my pillows from the bed and hit him back. After a good few minutes we were laying on my bed breathing heavily from the fight.

"are you ready to go looking for him now?" I nodded.

"but first I'm hungry so after we eat lets go looking for him." Axel laughed but did get up and dusted himself off before he reached a hand out to help me up to.

* * *

When we got into the cafeteria I saw an amazing sight. I grabbed onto Axel's arm holding it in a death grip.

"damn Demyx what's up with the vice grip?" he said pulling lose, or at least trying to, from my grip. I looked at him in shock.

"dude look whose actually eating in our spot!" I whispered excitedly. Axel a glance and came back with a smile on his face. He gave me a shoulder squeeze happy for me.

"then I guess you should be getting on your way then." he said with a nudge in Zexion's direction. I laughed a little laugh before scratching my head and making my way towards the table. There was a crowd of people in at this time. Making the aisles difficult to manage, _leave it for people to actually think the saying 'the early bird gets the worm' is true _I thought to myself while shaking my head in disbelief at all the people in here. When I finally made my way through the storm of people enough that I was three tables away and I had sight on him again I saw he was with Marly. But that wasn't the end of it.

His face screamed furious but fearful and he looked like he was about to have a breakdown. Marly looked at him with worry and a please forgive me sort of look. Their argument created this sort of wall that made me unable to interfere with it in anyway so I just stood there and watched until one of them backed down.

* * *

Zexion's POV

"Would you please just leave me alone?" my voice was already sore so me raising my voice was just making it all the more hoarse. I could tell I was going to lose it soon from all the yelling on top of me still being sick. I grabbed my jacket, too hot to be worn but there just incase of feeling self conscious of my pjs, the box nestled safely between the fabric. I made my attempt to leave, attempt because the next thing I knew Marluxia's hand had pulled me back to continue the argument.

"I don't care what you think, you need help. Go to a student counselor if you don't have money for an actual one. You could even talk to me if you think that would be better for you. But first of all you need to at least come to terms with yourself that you were r-" I slapped my hand against his cheek, the furious fire that was beginning to die down during the argument stoked itself higher. I could feel my breathing becoming erratic. _find somewhere safe _was the only thing that rushed into my mind at that point.

"Don't. You. Dare. Go on with that sentence. You know what don't ever tread on this idea ever again. It never happened. I don't know what your talking about so just leave me the fuck alone!" I said again pushing past him to leave. He didn't grab me again. I made my way through the horrendous amount of people and out the main entrance to a deserted hall. I felt my breathing hitch _fuck need to find somewhere quickly_ I thought making my way through the hall no idea on where to go.

"_heh pussy, you know he was saying the truth." _Shadow snickered from in the back of my head.

"_fuck, I don't need you to deal with right now." _I thought back to him hoping he'd shut up and leave me alone.

"Zexion, hey wait up!" I didn't have to turn around to know it was Demyx's footfalls behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks listening to that clapping noise his feet made whenever it hit against the linoleum floor. That was the last thing that broke the camel's back. The way the sound reverberated to my ears in slow motion was what made me fall to my knees and let out the longest wail I have ever made in my entire life.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I slowed my chase after Zexion when he fell on his knees._ maybe he's just tired of standing so he sat down to wait for me_ I thought foolishly. The pained escaped wail that came from his hunched over state is what made me stop fully in my tracks. I stood in shock at how desperately it was calling out for someone to help him when Zexion himself pushed people away. When the wail broke into the hitched exhaling breaths is when I approached slowly. He started to inhale a shaky breath that made it sound like his lungs were being crushed and he could only rely on this one gasp of air to keep him alive.

I kneeled down next to him slowly reaching my arms around his shoulders. He flinched away quieting himself to only little whimpers that came every now and then. _he's still trying hide the fact he's crying even though I'm watching him this very second_ I thought as realization dawned on me. Without warning or the slowness I had before I grabbed his shoulders firmly and pulled him into a tight hug. He gasped and began to pull away until a new wave of sorrow hit him and made him cling to me, to my shirt for dear life. He was back to making the crying noises unable to hold them in any longer.

I tried easing his pain by petting his head with one hand and rocking our bodies back and forth. It didn't help much. I could hear people coming down the hallway and knowing Zexion, or anyone for that matter, wouldn't want someone to see them like this. I acted fast, I gathered Zexion up bridal style and started heading for my dorm room. He was as least unfazed by this little movement, so that was good. But the crying didn't go down at all when I made it to my room. I laid him on my bed to which he curled up against my pillow to muffle his sounds. He grabbed my hand right as I was getting up. I looked at his tearstained face that was now free from the pillow.

"please… don't leave me." he said between hiccups. I laid down on the bed next to him, using the bed post to support my back, to which he gave up enough space for without any complaints. He snuggled up to my side, hiding his face on my chest instead of the pillow. I ran my fingers through his hair. For a while he didn't let up and when he finally did he was asleep with the last of his tear slowly falling down his cheek. I wiped them away for him.

* * *

Axel's POV

"hey Demyx, where'd you-" I was cut off by a shushing noise. I turned on the light and found Zexion glaring at me from the arms of Demyx. By the look of things I had awoke Zexion and Demyx was still out of it. I smirked. "how'd you guys end up here?" he shrugged before rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"I have no idea, I have the biggest head ache so I'm not going to try and remember just yet." he lost his voice from the sound of it being all wheezy and raspy sounding. I couldn't help but chuckled at this.

"alright, what ever you say wheezy." he glared at me again before shaking his head and sitting up. "so when's the last time you've been out of your pjs?" he shrugged before grabbing his jacket about to put it on. "nuh uh dude, don't put that on. Go get in the shower and I'll steal some of Demyx's clothes for you." I laughed. He nodded and got out of bed as best he could without disturbing Demyx.

"you can't just give me some of your clothes?" I smirked a shook my head.

"not uh, you either take Demyx's or you get none at all." he shook his head as I chuckled. He went into the bathroom and only when I heard the tape start did I go looking through Demyx's drawers for clothes that would fit him. I grabbed some boxers out of a new pack Demyx had bought, _he won't mind…much_ I thought pulling another drawer open for a shirt. I pulled out one of Demyx's favorite shirts, _it's _

_already baggy on him so it might be huge on Zexion…_ I thought before smiling at this fact and taking it for him too. It was a black shirt that had "the melodious nocturne' written on the front in light blue. On the back it had the roman numerals for 9 and his name in the same font and color the front was written in. I opened the last drawer for some pants picking out a black pair that look like it might fit him. _I always have extra belts just incase thought before getting up and putting all the stuff on top of Demyx's bed._

I shook him trying to wake him up gentler then I did this morning. He didn't stir so shook him harder. Still didn't stir. I sighed and yanked the pillow that he was laying against out from under his head. The hit his head took from the bed post had him awake in a split second. Groggy but awake none the less.

"what now?" he whined, sitting back up while rubbing his head in the process.

"I see you and Zexion are back in good terms." I said with a smirk on my face as he blushed. He shook his head.

"not really all I did was comfort him when he needed it." he looked depressed again. I sighed.

"he didn't push you away though so that's got to be saying something though right?" I asked hopping he understood what I mean. he nodded.

"not uh, he actually told me to stay with him. I guess we are on good terms then." he smiled at me with a thankful look for helping his mind back on track. "so where is he anyway?" and as if right on cue Zexion poked his head out the bathroom door, his face beet red and his hair matted to his face and head. You could see he was still dripping wet.

"I- I'm done…can I have the clothes now please?" I chuckled while getting up, clothes in hand, making my way towards the bathroom to hand them to him.

* * *

alright no killing, please? also hit that reveiw button! you got a score to settle with it.


	16. Just Like Them

Chapter 16 Just Like Them

"you coming out anytime soon?" Axel voiced through the door to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. _these clothes are huge_ I thought having to hold up the pants, letting go made them fall down to my knees.

"if I could, I would stay in here forever unless you went for my own clothes in my room for me." I called back while fidgeting with the shirt and pants a bit more.

"that's all your getting! It's either that or your rank pjs." I grimaced at the thought of putting them back on after just getting cleaned up. I sighed and dropped the pants to fix the overly large shirt so it wasn't hanging off my shoulder. I then leaned over and picked up the pants to be held again. I stood up straight only to have the sleeve move off my shoulder again. I let out a frustrated sigh at this. _this is as good as it's going to get so just man up and get going_ I thought to myself before switching my pants to only one hand and gripping the door. I could hear Shadow faintly laughing in the back of my head right when I opened the door letting only my head pop out, the door hiding the rest of my body.

"well look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." I looked to Axel who was sitting on the couch playing video games by the look of it.

"um.. Do you have a belt?" I asked inching away from the door frame and more into the bathroom. He chuckled before getting off the couch and bringing a black studded belt with him.

"thought you might need one." I reached for it through the little space that I had made between the door and door frame. He pulled it away so it was only just out of my reach, I whined. "not uh, you have to come out here to get it if you want it." he smirked evilly walking out of sight.

"that's totally unfair." I said under my breath.

"_what happened to manning up and get going? Oh that's right your too much of a pussy to even comprehend those words." _Shadow mocked. I grinded my teeth together in fury before yanking the door open and stomping out.

* * *

Demyx's POV

_Axel was right when he said he could make Zexion look cute without trying too hard_ I thought to myself while staring at him. He was angry but that made it all the more cute when added to the fact that my clothes didn't fit him one bit. Zexion moved towards Axel and snatched the belt out of his hands. I laughed at the way Axel's hands went up in defense like he did nothing wrong.

Zexion mumbled under his breath about manning up or something before he sat down and started looping the belt through the loops and finally latching it on tightly. He sighed standing up.

"finally." he said even though the pants still sagged off his hips a bit. He pulled the shirt sleeve up so it wasn't hanging off his shoulder. It was a useless effort though, it just kept falling back off every time he pulled it up. He sighed again. "don't you guys have anything smaller?" Axel laughed.

"that's Demyx's smallest clothes-"

"Not to mention my favorite!" I interrupted with a little laugh.

"imagine what it would be like in mine. It's not our fault your so tiny." he finished with a smirk. Zexion crossed his arms and looked away angrily. I couldn't help but laugh at this to which Axel joined in.

"alright I get it, all I have unless I go back to my room." he sighed and sat back down on the couch pulling his legs up to hug them. I chuckled.

"you make it sound like you can't go back when it's just down the corridor." he looked up with hopeless written all over his face. "you can't go back to your own room?" he shook his head with a small smile plastered on his face. "Why not? Was the fight with Marly that bad?" he shrugged.

"forget about it, it's nothing big he's just pissing me off a bit." he sighed.

"if he kicked you out the room then it's not nothing." Axel said. Zexion looked at him.

"he didn't kick me out, he's just pissed me off enough that I don't want to go back to have to deal with him." I felt bad for him.

"you can stay here for tonight then, to let things calm down so tomorrow you won't be mad at each other anymore." Axel threw me a look which I threw him back a 'please' look. He sighed while nodding an ok. I knew he just didn't like not knowing about plans before ahead a time. He wouldn't care if someone slept over or not, as long as they didn't mess with his sleeping schedule.

"nah I got to go home tonight anyway." he said while shaking his head.

"aww your mom misses you?" Axel teased, Zexion shrugged indifferent to Axel's teasing. "Alright then I'ma head out now so don't wait up, kay?" I nodded my head towards him sending him off with a smile. An awkward silence came over the room right as Axel closed the door. I rubbed my hands on my pants and took a glance towards Zexion. He was looking at his feet playing with the frayed edges of the pants he borrowed from me.

"I uh… would appreciate it if you didn't mention what happened in the hall earlier today to anyone else." he kept his face down, his voice void of all emotion. I leaned back on my bed, my hands supporting my

weight.

"don't worry I won't tell anyone." I said looking at my feet.

"what time is it?" I pulled out my phone hitting the lock button for the backlight to show the time.

"it's ten pm, hey you made me miss this whole day of school." I teased _hopefully this makes the mood lighter_ I thought to myself.

"sorry…" he hugged his legs and put his head on his knees. _crap think of something to talk about before it goes back to being awkward_ I thought to myself.

"soooo… where were you yesterday? You had all of us worried there, I mean you didn't even call or text back." _great now your rambling on_ I thought shutting myself up.

"no where I was in the dorms." his voice came out muffled but loud enough to still be heard.

"really? Where because we looked for you everywhere. We even knocked on peoples' doors but the ones that actually opened up said they didn't see you." I asked curiously.

"I don't have to justify where I am or my reasons for it to anybody," he looked up sending me a glare. "especially you." he finished. I stood up in disbelief.

"wait. What? What did I do that was so bad this time? I haven't done anything to you, and if anyone should be sad right now it should be me, not you." I said crossing my hands over my chest, this made him stand up in anger. The glare on his face made me step back and bump into the bed.

"sad, you? Tell me what's so wrong in your life? The fact that you have to live in a mansion with parents that love you? Or the fact that your going out with someone you love, that could and does loves you back?"

"huh?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth that second, it was the only thing I could let out of my mouth while I thought about what he just said. "what do you mean I'm dating? I'm not dating anyone!"

"oh sure you aren't, then maybe your just fucking Mr. Supesu!" I could feel the blood drain out of my face. If this was any other time, or about any other topic I probably be laughing at his voice by now. How when his voice became louder it cracked more from it still being hoarse. Or how his face was becoming so red and confusing me on if he was bout to start crying or just really angry. Or both!

"I don't know where you got that idea from but there's nothing going on between us." he placed his hand on his face grabbing the bridge of his nose showing he was getting a massive headache from stress. I slowly started making my way over to him, worried and wanting to comfort him. Only to slow to a stop, curious to the sound I was just now hearing."…Zexion?" I called softly hearing low chuckling coming from his covered face. He shook his head lowering his hand from his face, laughing harder. _ok now this is a little bit creepy seeing as he doesn't laugh this much at anything else_ I thought to myself.

"I-I'm sorry if you think I'm g-going to believe y-you after seeing you kiss him in the classroom then your stupid." he said calming his laughter enough to only stutter and giggle while speaking. I sat back down on my bed and held my head in my hands.

"you saw that?" I asked already with the answer. I looked back up at him when I didn't hear him answer. He was turned away looking at the floor. "well I'm sorry to say what you saw was nothing." I said sadly.

"nothing right? that's why you kissed him, right?" his voice, low, sounding like he was beginning to get choked up. I stood up reaching for him again. He had his arms wrapped around himself in a makeshift hug.

"Zexy, believe me I don't like him, I like you. Always has been you." I said pulling his hand away from himself and into mine. He pulled his hand away from mine shaking his head.

* * *

Zexion's POV

"I gotta go…" I said shaking my head back and forth. I moved away from him towards the door only to have my hand grabbed again.

"….why…?" he whispered.

"why what?" I asked back looking at my feet.

"why won't you believe me? Do you really despise the thought of me liking you that much?" tears started to well up in my eye sight as he spoke with a pained voice. I shook my head lowering it even more. "then what is it? Give me a reason… please?" I rubbed my eyes on my balled up jacket feeling the box through the fabric, reminding me of my reason.

"_that's right, no one can love you now. Who would anyway after knowing what happened." _I could hear the smugness in Shadow's voice as it went through my mind. I shook my head to get him out only to have what he said still echoing off the walls. I bit my lip _what do I say?_ I asked myself unsure if to lie again or to fully explain and come clean with everything.

"_tell him, he'll understand." _Ienzo chimed in.

"_no he won't, he'll become disgusted with you, but by all means if you want to tell him go right ahead. It's not my problem if he starts to distance himself from you though."_ I slipped my hand out of his gently before turning to face him.

"because you wouldn't want me…. You don't want me, you just don't know it yet." I smiled even though tears was strolling their way down my cheeks. With that I backed up reaching backwards for the doorknob. With it in my hand, opening the door swiftly I turned and left shutting it gently behind me.

* * *

Marluxia's POV

"Oh hey Marly wait up!" I turned around to see Axel running towards me with a big grin on his face.

"hey what's up?" I asked with a smile when he finally caught up.

"just wanted to ask what happened between you and Zexion early this morning?" _fuck what do I say to him_ I thought trying to come up with something right on the spot.

"oh you saw that? Nothing really we just had a little fight because I kept leaving my things in his space." _did he buy it?_

"oh! Well that's something really stupid for him to get that upset about, no?" he laughed clapping his hand on my back.

"I know right?" I laughed with him.

"either way you should say sorry to him though because he plans on not heading back to the dorm room apparently. Oh especially tonight." he said I gave him a questionable look. "you know, the mama's boy is heading home tonight." he answered.

"I have to go, thanks for the heads up. I'll apologize to him later." I said in a hurry of needing to get to the dorm before he did leave. _I need to know for sure_ I thought sprinting back to my dorm room.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I screwed the last bolt tightly back into place on the air duct grate before jumping back down off my desk to check my handiwork. _looks as if no one even touched it, hopefully that's a good enough hiding spot for it_ I thought to myself putting the screw driver way in the back of my top desk drawer. I then proceeded to change out of Demyx's clothes into the one's I had set on my bed, not wanting to get his clothes messed up tonight. With that I threw on my jacket and headed for the door. It slammed opened with Marluxia panting in the doorway. "Oh great just the person I was looking for." I said sarcastically.

"Zexion…" he breathed out before standing up straight and closing the door behind him.

"what do you want now?" I asked, making sure boredom was written on my face. He strode towards me and grabbed my shoulders tightly. Panic and shock started to set it in.

"Please tell me that you are really going to your mother's and not to that rapist's house." he shook with rage as I tried to free myself from his grasp.

"don't touch me! Let go!" I twisted and turned clawing his hands trying to pull him off. He shook me roughly making stop in my antics and stare at him in shock.

"Answer me, Or so help me god I'll go and tell Axel and Demyx what happened right now." _no, no, no, no, No! _

"I'm going to my mom's house! I'm not going to theirs alright? Now let me go!" I yelled him. He let go satisfied with my answer. I slowly made my way to the door trembling, afraid he might grab me again. I grabbed the doorknob and shook my head, tears once again falling from my eyes. "your no different from them…" I said loud enough for him to hear me but no where near loud enough for anyone in the hallway to make it out. I took one last look at his face, shock and realization slowly coming over him, and took my leave.

* * *

Hey guys I thought I'd get on with the story in the begining before talking to you. Sorry for my lack of updating I'm in my senoir year and everyone was like it'll be a cake walk no working at all...THEY LIED! I've had more work then all three other years put together those bastards. So I decided I will make back up chapters to post if I ever get behind again. I think this will be a really good way to keep on track and not have you guys pissed at me lmfao. I'd also like to say welcome to the new readers!

and last but not least review please? really you don't know how happy it makes me to see someone review, it actually gets me hyped up to write and post the next chapeter as soon as possible so please do. YOU GUYS BE MY INSPIRATION! lol


	17. Give it a Chance

Oh shit guys sorry I didn't realize it was sunday XD. Anyway Merry late X-Mas!

* * *

Chapter 17 Give it a Chance

"Zexion?" I knocked on his door knowing he wasn't there but still having hope that he was. I stood there waiting as I could hear shuffling going on in the room making its way towards the door. The door opened to show Marly looking really messed up. "hey there Marly, is everything ok?" he nodded as if lost in another world while moving away from the door. I slowly walked in unsure of how to take Marluxia's appearance right now.

"he's not here if you didn't already know." I nodded my head to this.

"I had a feeling he already left, so what's up with you? You seem so out of it right now and it's kinda scarring me." I gave him a sheepish grin not sure if he'd be offended. He walked over to his bed and sat down starring at his clasped hands. I made my way over to him sitting down next to him.

"I fucked up Demyx, Zexion hates me and he has every right to." he sighed. I patted his back.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad of a fight. I don't think he hates you, more like just very mad." he shook his head.

"no he hates me, I basically black mailed him into telling me where he was going tonight. Let alone….." he stopped talking shaking his head. _maybe he just can't find the words_ I thought rubbing his back.

"well if it makes you feel better know that he hate me so much that he created some stupid excuse instead of just telling me straight out that he doesn't like me." I said still hearing his words from earlier ringing through out my mind.

"…You do know what ever he told you was a front right?" I looked back at Marluxia , confused.

"what do you mean?" he sighed.

"Demyx, he likes you, he's just putting up a front because he thinks you won't like him back after…" he faded out looking like he was thinking of something.

"after what?"

"Never mind that, just know he likes you and if you push enough he'll say yes." I shook my head.

"I don't want to force anyone to go out with me, even if it's for my own benefit. Besides what your saying doesn't make any sense. Ok yeah he did tell me I wouldn't want him but it doesn't add up. Why would he return this if what your telling me is true?" I asked pulling Zexion's necklace out of my shirt and off my neck showing it to him. He gently took it from me.

"I didn't know he…" he looked down at the necklace turning it over in his hands. "did something big happen between you guys? I'm only asking because just the other day he ran out the damn room to track you down." I just as gently took the necklace back from his hands to turn it over myself. I stared at the bird and the cage as it turned into a bird inside a cage as I spun it faster.

"when? Because he didn't tell me he was looking for me the other day."

"Monday, the day before we went looking for him. I told him to go confess to you before you'd get taken away from him and he ran out the door to look for you so he ran out the room to look for you. Or that's what I thought but guess that isn't so seeing as he didn't find you." _oh shit, so that's how he found out about me and Mr. Supesu._

"Marly he caught me kissing Mr. Supesu…" I looked down ashamed " that's what happened."

"You kissed him? Dude you haven't even known him for more than a week! What did Zexion do when he saw you guys?" I shook my head.

"I don't know, I didn't even know he saw us until we were talking earlier today! Apparently he thinks I'm lying in liking him instead of Mr. Supesu because he saw that, but he didn't even see that he pushed me away afterwards." I huffed out frustrated.

"him pushing you away doesn't mean that you don't like him Demyx, it just shows he doesn't like you. So even if he did see it he'd still be hurt in knowing you like someone else." he said in a serious tone. I opened my mouth to protest. "look, how much do you like him?" he asked cutting me off.

"a lot, Marly I like him more than I ever did Axel, and you remember how that was." he nodded thoughtfully to my comment, thinking of something. He smiled.

"then when he gets back you have to make him see that then, don't you?" I smiled big and wide at him nodding in agreement.

* * *

Marluxia's POV

I awoke to the click of the door closing and the uneven stumping of feet. I rolled over _ugh what time is it that he's trying to sneak in now?_ I looked towards the clock coming from the cable box _4:30... Why is he just coming back home now though?_ I shook my head out of my thoughts before glancing his way. He limped his way towards his bed holding his left side of his stomach. He leaned down with a hissing noise slowly taking off his shoes and then sitting on the edge of his bed. All unaware of my lingering eyes. _tomorrow, this can wait to be confronted tomorrow,_ I thought to myself before even opening my mouth to say something. I turned over getting more comfortable as I heard Zexion stumble around the room, the sound slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Marly" he said through a trembling voice as I opened my eyes to his second shake, _probably thinking I'm still asleep. _I turned my head towards him.

"what's wrong?" I asked groggily. He lightly pushed on my shoulder.

"move over?" it came out more like a question than a command, I sighed and moved closer to the wall giving him room as he climbed in under the sheets.

"weren't you just in your bed?" I wondered. He shifted closer, not enough to close the gap but enough to feel the heat from each other. He nodded his head.

"yeah but.. I'm scared to sleep alone right now… I'd go find someone else but other people are asleep right now. Sorry for waking you too." I nodded.

"fine, what ever but were talking in the morning." I turned over to face the wall getting comfortable again to finally drift asleep.

* * *

Zexion's POV

_Fuck_ I rolled towards the edge of the bed and got up slowly, hissing while straightening myself out. I looked at the clock _7:00... Better then staying here for Marluxia to ask twenty questions though_ I thought to myself deciding to go get breakfast. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower. I scrubbed vigorously at the places they had touched, leaving red angry patches in their wake. _get off, get off, get off, get off, _I thought to myself while scrubbing one spot in frustration with my eyes closed. It started stinging to which I opened my eyes to find I rubbed my skin off my arm and instead of a rough patch it was bleeding. I started to rinse it off before turning off the faucet thinking _I'm as clean as I'm going to get_ _even with it still feeling like they're still touching me. _I wrapped myself in my towel and slowly walked out of the shower. _Don't look in the mirror _I told myself only to catch myself doing just that. I touched a particularly big bruise on the right side of my rib cage.

Moving up to my shoulders to find nail markings imbedded in them. I made a face of displeasure as I touched my split lip and bruised left cheek. I shook my head out f my thoughts and started getting dressed. I took one look at myself as I rolled up my sleeve. Without thinking I pulled the drawer open and grabbed the handle of my razor blade taking it out. Putting it against my arm I pulled it down scraping the skin from my forearm all the way down ending at my wrist. I let out a sigh of relief making another cut right next to it in the same manner. _One more time _I thought tomyself before letting out a shiver and once again cutting straight down. I flexed my arm getting it to sting even more. I shook my hand to make the sleeve fall back down not even worrying about the blood. I brushed my teeth quickly and jetted out the bathroom then the room determined to not be stopped by Marluxia. I pulled up my hood as I began the walk to the cafeteria.

I sat down with a tray containing a bagel and orange juice. I started buttering the bagel not really hungry with each swipe of butter I added. When finished I put the bagel back down on the tray and started lightly stabbing it with the plastic knife.

"hey Zexy." I nodded as I saw a tray slide down in front of mine. Demyx's face coming into view as he sat down. "what's up with the hood?" I shook my head.

"nothing" I said taking a bite out of my stabbed up bagel to not have him question me anymore.

* * *

Demyx's POV

"well if it's nothing why don't you take it off?" I asked reaching for the hood. He moved his head backwards pulling it out of my reach.

"leave it alone, besides it's nothing I'm just cold." he said taking another bite out of his odd looking bagel. I chuckled.

"well someone's moody, what? do you have a bad hair day going on under there?" I asked reaching over the table and pulling his hood down. He looked away quickly. I held onto the hood in shock. I let go of the hood and sat back down as he pulled it back up hiding his face away. "what happened?" I asked fury rippling through my body.

"nothing, besides why would you even care? You have Mr. S to worry about" he got up with his tray and started walking towards the trash. _oh hell no_ I thought to myself while grabbing his arm before he could make it to the trash can.

" if you think you can throw that in my face and just walk away you thought wrong." he stared at me through frightened eyes before they hardened again and he pulled his arm from mine.

"what? Say something too true for you to handle? Well get used to it because life sucks and people are always going to be saying things that hurts your feelings all the time." he turned and threw his tray away. I grabbed him by the shoulders making him face me before noticing how quiet the cafeteria had got. I looked around finding that most people were watching us to see if someone was about to throw a punch at the other. I sighed letting my grip easing up on him.

"come with me for a minute." I grabbed his forearm, to which he winced, and lead him back towards my room. As I turned and closed the door he snatched his arm back rubbing at the place I was holding onto.

"alright I'm here now hat do you want?" I tried to find some emotion in the way he was standing, no good his stance and voice giving nothing away. I moved across the room to where he stood and pulled his hood off again.

"what happened?" I demanded this time towards his bruised up face. He looked at me void of emotion.

"nothing, you already know I'm a big klutz. Little things like bruises on my face are normal." I sighed not being able to come up with another reason to argue with him on it. Also being more angry at what he said then what had happened to his face.

"look, fine you tripped, you fell, just tell me that ok? You think I don't care but I do, Zexy I care so much for you, about your well being. I told you Mr. Supesu is nothing to me. I don't like him like that. I like you." I said reaching for his arm again, happy when he didn't pull away. I slid my hand down his arm to hold onto his hand. Only to pull away quickly in disgust. "ewwwwww! Zexy! What's on your hand?" I laughed out while checking what exactly got onto my hand. Only to be shocked and look back at Zexion's hand, watching it dripping blood onto the carpet. "Zexy… what happened to your hand?"

"hm?" he hummed as he raised his hand to check it over more. He went pale and then looked at me with a not so reassuring smile. "nothing, it's just a scratch most likely." he laughed a bit. "I'll go wash my hand off so I don't get blood everywhere." he walked off towards the bathroom making sure he opened and closed the door with his right non bloodied hand.

* * *

Zexion's POV

_Fuck! How did I let this happen? I didn't think he grabbed me that hard to open the wounds even more_ I thought to myself as I peeled my sleeve back off of my arm slowly and gently to check the damage. The cuts still oozing blood though much more rapidly then when I first cut them. I grimaced as I slowly wiped all the blood off and throwing the soiled toilet paper in the toilet bowl to be disposed of. I then began washing my hand off in the sink. I pulled my sleeve back down not caring anymore if the blood began dripping down again, thinking _it'll dry by itself sooner or later. _

I made my way back into the room to see Demyx squatting down scrubbing the carpet clean of the drops of blood that fell there before. I leaned down to help him, grabbing another paper towel from the roll and dousing it in the peroxide bottle sitting next to it. I began dabbing it on the spots.

"is your hand alright?" I looked up at Demyx to see his eyes were being focused on the carpet. I looked back down trying to clean the blood stains still.

"yeah, it was just a tiny scratch no big deal. I stopped it from bleeding so it's fine now." I pulled my hand away from the stain smiling when it was gone. I stood up, Demyx following close behind taking the used paper towel away from me and throwing them out. I stood there awkwardly as he walked over to his bed and sat down.

"you can sit down you know." I jumped a little not expecting him to speak and nodded my head moving to sit down next to him. We sat in silence for a while before he spoke up again. "Zexy… go out with me." I looked over to him shocked.

"uh.. Didn't we already talk about this before?" I asked looking at anything else besides his lingering gaze on me. He sighed making look back at him.

"not really, you gave me an excuse I don't believe. Something I choose not to believe, unless I see it happen with my own eyes. I don't believe I could ever dislike you for anything that has ever happened to you." I got up wanting to run away, ringing my hands in each other.

"I believe it could and I don't want that to happen. It'll ruin our friendship with the relationship that your asking for." I turned to look at him. "you're my best friend Demyx, I don't want to lose you too…" I looked down waiting for an answer and when nothing came I turned and headed for the door.

"..so that's it then? You won't even give it a chance then?" I looked at him before feeling guilty and staring at the floor. "I can guarantee we'll still be friends if anything goes wrong Zexy." I looked at him incredulously.

"no you can't, no one can promise something like that."

"I can, I mean just look at me and Axel. We were best friends before we even began to think about dating and he's still my best friend even after everything that had happened. I still go to him for advice too, heck dating made us even closer then we were before believe or not." he smiled at me.

"you and Axel used to date?" he nodded while standing up. He came towards me pulling out my necklace from his shirt. I felt guilty and possessive of it even though I basically denied ever having it by 'giving' it back. He put it around my neck again like the first time he gave it to me, as I stood there looking at his chest not daring to turn around for him. He stepped back smiling as I grabbed it with fondness, I nodded knowing I couldn't keep denying myself of the one thing I have ever truly wanted in my whole life. I shifted my eyes to the wall as I felt my face begin to heat up. "I'll go out with you, Demyx." I looked back over to see his face fill with so much happiness and shock before he latched on to me giving me a hug.

"_you made a bad choice, don't come crying to me if your life turns to shit because of this." _Shadow warned in the back of my head. It being the only thing I could hear over Demyx's giggling.

* * *

Again really sorry, didn't even realize today was Sunday...well now it's Monday...I feel real shitty. Anyway tell me what you guys think! Click that Review Button!


	18. Fluke?

Chapter 18 Fluke?

I unlatched myself from him, my face burning up. "alright I understand your all happy and shit but I still need to get ready for class so…" I felt him tense as he released his hold on me. "what is it?"

"I don't think I'm going to go to first period for a while." he said sheepishly, a gave him a confused look.

"why?"

"It's going to be awkward now with the whole thing that happened with Mr. Supesu." he grinned awkwardly, I rolled my eyes with a huff at this.

"I guarantee he's going to look past it and not even care. He's a teacher he's not going to want to lose his

job over something stupid like this." I encouraged with a smile. He nervously laughed.

"You never know!" he exclaimed. " but if you insist on it so much I'll go to first period just to hang out with you." my face began heating up again with the statement.

"I never insisted on anything." I denied adverting my eyes to the wall. "anyway I'm going to go finish getting ready for class. I'll meet you there." I stood there awkwardly for a minute not sure on what to do. Then turned and left down the hall towards my room. I took out my keys approaching the door and opened it slowly to not make much noise, just incase Marluxia was still sound asleep.

"think you could skip out on the morning interrogation did you? I jumped not expecting him to be waiting for me to get back. I composed myself and shrugged. My heart beginning to pound in my ears.

"no, not really. I just thought I'd get some breakfast before class today and I woke you up last night so I figured you would need more sleep." I answered nonchalantly making my way over to the couch. It giving way as I sat down on the cushion.

"alright then you won't mind me interrogating you now then." _Crap!_ "good, how bout we start with where we're you so late last night."

"I told you already I went to my mother's. where else would I go on a school night? I don't understand why you won't believe me on this." he put his hand up to silence me on the subject.

"the only reason I think it's far fetched is because you came home with a limp and with a bruise on your face. Not to mention you couldn't even sleep in your own bed last night, too scared of something to be left alone." I shook my head slowly.

"look if you don't believe me when I say I went to my mother's that's your problem not mine." I huffed. "should've went to Demyx instead of you last night." I said under breath just now thinking of it.

"sorry I'm not up to your expectations" he answered sarcastically to which I sighed. "either way why would you come back with bruises and a limp if you just went to your mother's house?

"we have stairs and I'm a klutz, I'm lucky I didn't break my leg this time falling down the stairs again." he nodded and sigh.

"I understand, I'm sorry for all of this. I'm just really worried for you that's all. After seeing the evidence of you being-"

"shut it!" I interrupted loudly while staring at the floor. "I wasn't- what you saw and what it was are two different things. It's fake, it's not real. What you saw in that box was photo shopped nothing more nothing less."

"Bull shit." I flinched at his boldness. "I know god damn well that that shit wasn't photo shopped just by your reactions and the quality of those pictures not to mention there's a video along with it. Zexion just admit it, it'll make things easier for you if you do." I let out a harsh laugh.

"how would something as horrible as that make anything in my life easier if I were to just admit it? Think of how everyone would see me if I admitted it and was so open about it. There's always two sides to the story, one side will pity me, which I fucking hate by the way, and the other side will just call me a whore that fucking deserved it, which is true. But either way how would all that stress be easier than denying it? Nothing happened to me got it? I wasn't…you know. It's not what happened I don't get why were even talking about it like this because it never happened." Marluxia sighed.

"fine do what you will, but remember I'm always here for ya alright?" I nodded while getting up in pursue of my book bag and hallucination. I took my book bag off the floor and sat it on top of my computer chair as I stuck all the make up work I had done back in the bag. I looked towards the TV for the time, _still got thirty minutes before I have to get going_ I thought to myself as I picked up hallucination and laid down on my bed.

"you still got time to take a shower and eat if you hurry." I told Marluxia as he just sat there on his bed watching my every movements. The bed sighed as he got up and moved towards the bathroom, his clothes already in hand. I opened the book to where I had left off as the door clicked shut.

_Illusions occur within all five senses, sight, sound, taste, touch and smell. What people don't realize is that they can all lead to mental illusions. You could change someone's personality or make them forget someone they hate. Make them forget everything if used the right way. But sadly most humans do not have the power or use of their whole brain to be able to accomplish this task._

_If unsure if your in use of your entire brain or not you should first test it out before trying something extreme. Go up to someone stare straight into their eyes and with a commanding voice command them to do what you desire. Under no circumstances should you break eye contact with them if you a re still commanding them. If you do you could leave them in a state of unconsciousness that might not be reversible. It should be noted that you should start with something small at first, for instance to forget a small memory that only lasted about 10 minutes. It should work right away, if not you either do have the ability or you would need special training for the use of your whole brain._

_This is utter bullshit_ I thought to myself closing the book and putting it back on my computer desk. I checked the time _still got 15 more minutes might as well just go wait in the class room._ I got up throwing my messenger bag over my shoulder as I made my way out the door.

* * *

"good morning." I called as I walked through the classroom door. Mr. Supesu raised his head, a smile on his face when he realized it was me. _don't smile at me you prick._

"oh hey there Zexion I haven't seen you in a while, you feeling better now?" I nodded as I headed over to his desk opening my book bag to take out my make up work. He reached his hand out and took the papers as I was beginning to place it on his desk. With nothing left to do with his presence I turned to take my seat. "hey um, your friends with Demyx aren't" I turned back around and nodded.

"best friends, why?"

"well I wondered if he was coming to class today."

"he is, why?" _stay away from him_.

"_ooh, someone's getting a little clingy now aren't they?" _Shadow commented from in the back of my mind. Mr. Supesu shifted uncomfortably.

"uh no reason, I jus have to talk to him after class today is all." he grinned. _lair _I thought even though I nodded.

"_what are you going to do about it then, Zexy? Hmm? He's a teacher you're a student there's no way you can possibly stop him in 'talking' to Demyx." _

"_I'll just have to try to change his mind then."_ I looked straight into Mr. Supesu's eyes. "you will forget every intimate moment you spent with Demyx." I commanded. I watched as his face went from confused to dull and lifeless.

"as you wish." he stayed like that for a moment before his eyes showed awareness again. "you already gave me your make up work so why don't you just have a seat now? You don't have to stand around and wait for the rest of the class that's my job." he laughed. _did… did that just work?_ I asked myself as I turned making my way to my seat.

"_I think it's safe to say it worked. Isn't that just great Zexion? You had a power that neither of us knew about!" _Ienzo happily proclaimed.

"_yeah I think I like Shadow so much better than you, though both of you are really annoying"_ I heard Shadow snicker in the back of my head before they both went silent again. I took of my bag setting it next to my seat while sitting down.

"good morning there Demyx." I looked up to see Demyx had indeed walked into the classroom at this time.

"morning Mr. Supesu…" he said nervously with an awkward grin on his face. He turned when he realized that's all he was going to say to him. He let out a relieved sigh as he sank down into his desk. "well that's a relief I thought he was going to be like, 'hey you've been assigned to a different teacher from now on'." he then proceeded to laugh at his impersonation of him.

"I told you he wouldn't care, it's not like there was a point to care about it anyway shit like this happens a lot." I said shrugging. He smiled.

"so since it's Friday you wanna go to the movies on a double date with Axel and Roxas?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a, come on you know you want to, sort of way.

"Axel and Roxas are dating now?" _why am I always the last one to know about these things?_ he nodded happily.

"don't worry they only been going out since yesterday night, I think were the only people that know besides them right now. Don't tell Marly that though." he smiled as I nodded understanding it was a test to see how long it would take him to figure it out. "so what you say, double date?"

"I uh, I can't. I still have makeup work that I have to finish, sorry." I smiled sheepishly, he nodded his smile never leaving his face.

"nah it's cool I understand, maybe we could do something tomorrow?" I nodded as the first bell rang. Roxas making his way through the doorway with a couple other students determined not to be late.

"hey Roxas!" Demyx yelled to him as he took his seats.

"_why'd you deny him the chance of a double date? Your going out with him, so sooner later your going to actually go on a date."_

"_shut up Ienzo, it's not like he'd want to go out on a an actual date with me anyway."_

"_What do you mean? He just asked you on one and you turned him down!"_

"_that's not an actual date that's him wanting to hang with his friends… what ever it's not like I care, I'm going out with him because he's my best friend and I don't want to lose him."_

"_you're an idiot! You like him more than you think, why cant you just see that?" _I shook my head focusing back on the lesson so I wouldn't have to listen to him anymore.

* * *

"wow Zexy your so smart, I should listen to you more often!" I placed my tray down on the table and sat down next to Demyx.

"thank you, but I actually kinda guessed that that's how he would react." I looked down at my food not really hungry. I picked up my fork and swirled the mash potatoes around for fun. I could feel Demyx staring at me as I was playing with my food. I sighed while taking a small forkful of it and stuffing it into my mouth. His staring lingered on though. I turned my head to face him and his goofy grin again.

"so what you wanna do tomorrow if you don't wanna go on a double date tonight." he shifted his gaze to the side. "I mean that is of coarse you finished all your make up work that is." I shrugged. _why did I say yes to this relationship again _I asked myself.

"_Ienzo was right you are stupid."_ I shook Shadow out of my head.

"oh here you got something on your face." I leaned back a little as Demyx moved in to wipe away something off my face. I could feel my heart beat fasten as he slid his finger across my cheek ,near my lips, taking mashed potatoes with it. My face heated up as he stuck in his mouth and ate it like nothing.

"_that's why you agreed to it stupid."_ I wiped my cheek to make sure everything was off.

"thank you." he smiled while nodding his thanks. "so what movie were we going to see if we went on the double date?"_ and now I feel stupid for asking._ Demyx's face lit up with an even bigger grin.

"we were going to go see the thing."

"I was actually wanting to see that." I said thoughtfully taking into account what it would mean to go with him. _first dates are always the worse, aren't they…?_

"so does that mean you'll go?" I nodded. "alright! Then when Axel is done getting his food I'll tell him were going to join." _he looks so happy form just saying ok to a date, why? It's not like it's anything special._

"_it's not the date he's happy about, it's the fact that he's going to be spending time with you that makes him happy."_

"_Lame! Why'd you give into his childish whining? He could've gone without you. He doesn't need you to go see a stupid movie with his friends." _

"_I don't know…" _I stood up taking my tray with me and throwing it out in the trash. I walked back to the table. "text me what time were going so I can get ready before hand and not have to make you guys wait. I'm going to head back to the room now." he nodded.

"I'll see you later." I made my way out of the cafeteria towards my room.

"_you shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place."_


	19. Experiments

Chapter 19 Experiments

"so why'd you come home so late this time?" I rolled over towards the wall.

"Marluxia if you have any decency you will let me sleep and have this conversation later." I slurred out while getting comfortable again, determined to go back to sleep.

"nope, besides you need to wake up now if you plan on coming to the park with us." I whined sitting up not pleased being woken up at this time. I rubbed at my eyes and yawned shifting my gaze over to where Marluxia was leaning against the bed. He stood up throwing some of my clothes at me. "get dressed and while your at it you can tell me why you were out so late." I held the clothes to my body and shook my head back and forth.

"I'm not changing in front of you." I got up making my way towards the bathroom. Marluxia's voice coming through the door as I shut it.

"you never answered my question!" he chuckled. I sighed while shaking my head. I started the shower to let it heat up and began to undress myself. I looked at myself in the mirror making a disgusted noise. _what does he even see in me?_ I thought while thinking back to last night as I got into the shower.

_* "come on Zexy!" Demyx said with a big smile. He grabbed my hand pulling me over to the ticket booth. "two tickets for The Thing." I pulled out my money for my ticket as the lady behind the desk began printing them._

"_here" he shook his head at me with a big grin, declining the money I was trying to put into his hand. He paid the lady for the both of us, grabbing my hand afterwards pulling me towards the lobby doors.*_

I shook my head out of my train of thoughts making my way out of the shower being finished. I dried myself off, quickly jumping into my clothes to stay warm from the shower. I then examined my wrist while pulling out my razor blade from the drawer. _your horrible and disgusting for leading him on_ I thought to myself pulling the blade across my wrist, not caring about the ones that were still healing from the day before. I deemed it good enough for now and shook my arm for the sleeve to fall back into place.

"so you were saying before you got in the shower?" Marluxia asked from his bed, big grin plastered on his face. I shook my head with a sigh.

"how long do we have before we have to get going?" I asked thinking about how much time it will take to tell him.

"we have plenty of time, now tell me." I nodded realizing he most likely got me up earlier than supposed to for the trip just to find out where I was and I what I was doing last night.

"_kinda like them jealous girlfriends, no?" _shadow snickered in the back of my head, I shrugged, indifferent to his comment.

_* "how bout here?" Axel inquired towards the row of seats. Demyx and Roxas nodded while I just sat down indifferent to where we sat. Axel and Roxas were already making out ten minutes into the movie. I held onto Demyx's hand unsure of what to do. Keep watching the movie, react towards Axel and Roxas, or begin making out with Demyx myself. He squeezed my hand making me turn my attention towards him. I couldn't keep my eyes on him, glancing away every now and then as I felt my face heat up as my pulse quickened. He rubbed my cheek with his palm making me even more flustered but unable to look away now._

_He began to lean in, to which I began to lean away but realizing it was inevitable I stood my ground and closed my eyes as he gave me a peck on the lips. He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled.*_

"aww, what? That's all you guys did? That's not juicy at all." he began to laugh, my face beat red. I shook my head.

"I made out with him after that first kiss… I couldn't get the feeling of his lips off my mind." I scowled at this. "I still can't." I adverted my eyes from Marluxia's face to the wall.

"stop scowling we both know you liked it. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't come home till five in the morning." he said with a huge grin on his face, I sighed.

"I ended up falling asleep when we were talking on his bed."

"ohhhh"

"shut up!" I yelled while slapping my hand against my forehead. Marluxia chuckled.

"It's cool I know what you mean, no innuendo intended." he opened his mouth to say something else only his phone started ringing and cut him off. He pulled it out of his pocket hitting the call button as he put it against his ear.

I moved towards my bed to give him a false sense of privacy to his conversation even though it was practically five feet away from him. I pulled on my black hoodie and grabbed Hallucination while overhearing Marluxia say into the phone that we'd meet them at their room. I turned to look at him as he hung up the phone while flashing a smile my way.

"we gotta get going now." I nodded grabbing my phone and stuffing it into my pocket before following him out the door.

They were waiting for us right outside their door when we walked over. Demyx smiled at me making my face start to heat up. I smiled back taking a glance at his eyes before looking at the floor from embarrassment.

"alright then, onwards to the car!" Axel practically yelled pointing his arm forward down the hall as Marluxia hung his arm over his shoulders yelling right along with him. Roxas began shaking his head at this but none the less followed them toward the car when they began walking.

"your not excited about going to the park now are you?" Demyx laughed out in more of a statement then a question from right beside me.

"what makes you say that?" he pulled Hallucination from my hands.

"cause you have this tagging along with you." he chuckled while I shook my head. He pulled the book out of my reach as I began leaning over to get at it. "so before I give this back to you I must ask what it's title means." I stopped in my tracks sending him a puzzling look. "seriously what does Ignes Fatui mean in English?"

" I still have no idea what your talking about when you say the book's title is Ignes Fatui but I actually can tell you that the meaning in English is delusions." I stated, the last part coming out strained from reaching up and finally gripping the book's binding, gently pulling it out of Demyx's hands. He sighed making a pouting face at the fact that I had actually got the book back.

"Zexion it's your own book though! How do you not know that Ignes Fatui is on the binding?" He asked incredulously. I sighed shaking my head.

"look I seriously have no idea what your talking about." I looked at the binding then showed it to him while getting in the car. "see? Hallucination: Another Side. No Ignes Fatui any where." he grabbed the book as Marluxia squeezed in next to me, closing the door behind him. I positioned my feet around the center consol comfortably enough that everybody had leg space and wasn't uncomfortable.

"Zexion It's right there!" I held my head in my hand and shook it back and forth. "Look I'll prove it to you. Axel doesn't this book's binding have Ignes Fatui on it?" Axel gently grabbed the book while closing the driver's side door with his other. He turned it over inspecting the binding.

"Ignes Fatui? Uh, nope all I see is Book of Retribution." He chuckled.

"huh?" Was all that came to mind. Axel started the car, placing the book gently on his lap.

"Not uh, no way!" Demyx complained trying to grab the book back to inspect it again.

"here let me see." Axel passed it back over his chair to Marluxia before starting the car up. Marluxia looked it over turning it this way and that before actually reading the binding of the book.

"Eldritch Esoterica…. What the fuck does that mean?" He chuckled looking at me for an answers. I started to shrug my shoulders only to be distracted by Roxas.

"My turn!" Roxas leaned over the center consol snatching it from Marluxia's hands before sitting back in the passenger seat comfortably. He turned it this way and that, inspecting it more than a normal person would. He finally turned it around to see the binding only caring about the title now after seeing all the different details it held. " uh Otherworldly Tales." He then moved his hand back over the consol handing it to me as I put my lap belt on. _I don't get it, why does everyone see a different name for the title?_ I thought to myself.

"All of you guys must be blind or something because the name of the book is Hallucination: Another Side. It always have and always will be." they began to laugh.

"After seeing it myself, that's going to be hard to believe Zexy." I shook my head leaning back in the seat waiting for the ride to end.

* * *

Demyx's POV

"hey Demyx, your staring again." I looked up from staring at Zexion reading on the swings. I smiled at Marluxia.

"I can't help it, he looks so calm reading on the swings over there." I chuckled. Marluxia leaned in closer to me.

"I think you should go over there and spend time with him." I shook my head.

"He looks so peaceful though, I don't want to bother him."

"Go or I definitely will bother him enough to put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day." he began nudging me on the shoulder to get up and go. I shook my head with a sigh.

"alright, alright just stop nudging me already." Marly chuckled as I stood up and pulled my legs out from under the table. I slowly began my walk over trying to be as quiet as I could making sure I wouldn't be bothering him. As I began getting more closer to where he was seated I noticed him sniff at the air. I lightly began pushing him back and forth on the swing. "What's with the sniffing there Zexy?" He shrugged while he turned a page in his book.

"I'm getting used to your scent, I couldn't tell if you were walking over here until then. I don't like that." I began to smirk.

"why not?"

"I'm becoming weak, I need to be able to keep my guard up." He looked up at me with a face showing nothing but all seriousness. He began to shake his head letting out a sigh while doing so. I held on to the chains a little harder as to make it slow to a halt.

"why would you need to do that? Why keep it up? It only hurts people, hurts yourself in the end." he stood up from the swing.

"depending on how its used it can save people too, even if I'm the one hurt it in the end. I'd rather it that way instead of the other." He turned with a smile in his face closing his book while doing so.

* * *

Zexion's POV

Axel began to stretch his arms up over his head as we walked throughout the hallways once more. He let out a loud yawn that could only be known as being exhausted beyond belief. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I let go of Demyx's hand and pulled in out to check the message.

**Received: Tonight, your mom's house. Don't make us wait.**

**Sent: Understood. **

"Who was it Zexy?" I sighed putting my phone back into my pocket while doing so. I shook my head.

"My mom, I gotta go guys. I'll hang more with you guys tomorrow."

"it's cool man we'll catch you later." Roxas nodded in agreement to Axel while Demyx pulled me into a tight hug.

"do you need a lift? I can take you if you'd like. I'd love to meet your mother too." Demyx grinned, I shook my head.

"I'm not sure that'll be a good idea." I joked. "thanks anyway but I can handle myself."

"_not."_ Shadow snickered. Demyx let go with a nodded in understandment before he bent down and kissed my forehead. I began walking fast towards the dorm room with Marluxia right on my tail. When we finally got in I put my book down on my computer desk before I started trifling through my drawers to find extra clothes.

"why is your mom calling so late to come over? You could go in the morning." I began dumping my book bag out in exchange for the clothes, ignoring Marluxia to the best of my abilities. "if you don't answer me I'll just have to assume and if I'm going to assume I might as well take it to the principle or someone of importance so you don't go off with those fucking rapists again!" he started out low ending in a yell, it made me flinch. I stood up my backpack on my shoulder and faced him. _I wonder if it was a fluke because he's really starting to get on my nerves now._

"_might as well try, the most you can make yourself do if it doesn't succeeded is make him think you're an idiot. Wait no he already thinks that." _I shook him out of my head before I walked up to Marluxia, sizing him up.

"you know I'm getting sick and tired of your shit." He hollowly laughed.

"then that makes two of us." His eyes turned into slits to form a more menacing look.

"Marluxia you will forget about everything you've seen in that box, including all the fights having to deal with the contents of said box." I stated calmly holding back the need to just lash out and punch him in the face. I watched in fulfillment as his eyes glazed over just as Mr. Supesu's did when I commanded him before.

"as you wish." I began my walk to my mother's house as soon as it was heard, not even waiting for him to become aware of his surroundings again. _two successful experiments._ _I think its safe to say I have the ability._

* * *

Hi guys how have you been? Senoir year is killer but it's almost over so I'll be able to focus more on this. for th time being please enjoy the chapters that I do get out to you.

Please Review!


End file.
